Kidou Senshi Gundam Generations
by Xaeta Alexin
Summary: Astral Age 139, ZAFT & the Principality of Zeon join forces against the rival Earth Federation and Alliance. Your favorite Gundam heros come together in a tale that combines almost every Gundam saga into a new world.
1. A New War

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gundam Franchise, though I do know some people (and me) who would love to own Fllay...or Lacus...yes...

Astral Age 139, the nations of Earth had banded together under many flags in order to move to space and balance the great populations that plagued the planet. The first to move into space were the Coordinators, a breed of humans who have become genetically advanced humans, and were met by all Natural humans with hate and resentment. They moved to their large PLANT colonies and paved the way for more humans to move to space. Next to move were large groups of rogue fighters, who established the Neo colonies named after their respective countries, and held fights every 4 years to determine which colony was the strongest. Afterwards came several masses of Natural humans, who occupied the Lagrange colony clusters and established their own union with the PLANT colonies. Last of the great movements were the radical idealist humans who sought refuge in the new Side colonies, and set up their belief that though they were Natural Humans, they were the superior race to all others.

Because of a conflict with Earth and its space colonies, the newly appointed protectors or the PLANTs, the ZAFT, joined with the Principality of Zeon, under extreme agreements, and created a new kind of weapon to dominate the fighter craft employed by the Earth Federation and the Mobile Armors of the Earth Alliance: the mobile suit. Mobile Suits were large humanoid robot machines that were well maneuverable and were vastly superior to fighters and mobile armors (especially in the hands of Coordinator pilots). Though ZAFT suits were unusable by Naturals from the Principality of Zeon, both developed their suits differently, but in unison for training and mass production purposes.

The Earth Federation, a grand military wing of the former United Nations, tried to catch up to Principality of Zeon and ZAFT with their mass produced GM mobile suits. The Earth Alliance, the more negotiable and more tyrannical side of the former United Nations, produced their version of the Federations GM, called the Daggers and Leos. However, these suits never truly left the surface of the Earth, and the mobile suit forces of ZAFT and Zeon dominate space; while on Earth, the Alliance and Federation's suits barely hang on to Federation controlled territories on both Earth and space.

In the Neo colonies, a new type of mobile suit was created exclusively for their fighting pleasure: the Gundam. The Neo colonies organized the Gundam fights, where each of their colonies would customize their own Gundam and fight on a designated spot on Earth with the Alliance and Federation's permission. Seeing these extremely powerful "Gundam" suits, the Alliance, Federation, and a neutral nation called Orb, banded together in production of military versions of the powerful Gundams. However, this information leaked out to the ZAFT and the Principality of Zeon, and they will destroy these new suits, or use them for themselves...

In between the PLANT and Side colony clusters, a large ZAFT Nazca-class battleship, the Vesalius, is being joined by the Zeon Musai vessel, the Primus. On board the Vesalius, Rau Le Creuset is speaking with Captain Ades as Miguel Aiman greets Johnny Ridden at the airlock.

"You're positive about this transmission?" Rau questioned Ades.

"Yes sir, positive. It came from our Orb spies on Heliopolis, who sent the transmission to Lieutenant Aznable before it got to us, sir." Ades replied.

"...interesting...so the Federation _and_ the Alliance have developed new mobile suits like the Gundam Fighters, huh?" Rau paced towards the window of the Vesalius bridge, and glared into space.

"...uh...it would seem that way, sir." Ades responded.

"Commander Creuset, Johnny Ridden of the Primus is here for you, sir." Miguel announced as he and Johnny Ridden walked towards Rau. "I'll take my leave with the others to the mobile suit deck with the others, sir," Miguel nodded and then backed away.

"Very well, have the others ready for a briefing as soon as I am finished here with Lt. Ridden."

"Aye, sir," Miguel nodded again, turned around and walked off the bridge. As he left, he ran into Athrun Zala and Nicol Amalfi walking through the corridor. "Ah, Athrun, Nicol, what are you two up to?"

Athrun shrugged, "nothing really, we were gonna go and check on our GINNs, and make sure they're up to spec.

Nicol nodded and agreed, "yea, I get the feeling we're actually gonna fight again..."

"Hey, don't be discouraged, Nicol," Miguel stood between Athrun & Nicol and rested his elbows on their shoulders, "we're the Le Creuset team, we're elites and we've never lost a fight."

"I suppose, thanks Miguel," Nicol, Miguel, and Athrun begin to continue walking down the corridor.

Miguel nudged his elbow that was on Nicol, "let's go to the docking bay anyway, Commander Creuset wants to speak to everyone when his meeting with that uh...Crimson...Lightning...guy...is finished."

Johnny Ridden walked towards Rau, and then stopped. "Commander Creuset," Johnn Ridden saluted Rau, "Lt. Johnny Ridden of the Principality of Zeon ship, Primus, reporting as ordered, sir."

Rau turned and slowly saluted Johnny, "at ease, Lieutenant, ZAFT isn't a really formal military."

"Sir," Johnny Ridden lowers his hand. "What is it that we were called here for?"

"Well, it would seem that the Earth Federation and the Earth Alliance has developed newer mobile suits for combat against our forces."

"Commander, so what exactly is it that ZAFT asks of Zeon?"

"First, the transmission went to Lt. Aznable, and _his_ unit is in charge of destroying the Federation's before they arrive at Heliopolis." Rau opened a map on the main screen and began pointing out Heliopolis and Side 7. "We are going to join his unit as backup should they arrive at Heliopolis, Lieutenant."

Ades just stood there and looked at the two, raising an eyebrow towards Johnny Ridden.

Johnny Ridden sighed and then shrugged his shoulders. "I never liked fighting around Char Aznable, Commander."

Rau drew his attention away from the map to Johnny Ridden. "Oh? That's right...you're 'Crimson Lightning' as they say, and live in the shadow of the 'Red Comet,' Char Aznable, huh?"

"Commander, not all of us are Coordinators, like you, or just that damn good like the 'Lightning Baron,'" Johnny Ridden's voice began to rise. "I won't fight alongside Char!"

"That's not for you decide, Lieutenant, know your place." Ades stepped in to calm Johnn Ridden down.

"That's enough, Captain Ades, just get us to the Char's coordinates," Rau ordered.

"Aye, sir," Ades looked towards Johnny Ridden as the two exchanged looks; he then turned headed to a different part of the ship.

"We'll both do, as our governments asked, and ZAFT holds a higher authority than Zeon, so you'll do as I say. You'll fight and support Char, understood Lt. Ridden?"

Johnny Ridden sighed, "yes, sir."

Inside the mobile suit deck of the Vesalius, Athrun, Miguel, and Nicol were finishing their personal adjustments to Miguel's GINN, while listening to some music from a small boom box. Dearka Elsman and Yzak Joule step into the dock and are surprised, at first, to hear the music playing.

Dearka and Yzak almost instantly recognize the beautiful voice. "You're future fiancé come out with another new song, Athrun?" Dearka asked.

"hmm...how'd you know?" Athrun responded.

"Lucky guess," Yzak interrupted, "what the hell are you guys doing now?"

Athrun turns off the radio with a smile, "we're just double checking our GINNs before we go into battle again."

Dearka scoffed as he rolled his eyes, "weaklings always check their weapons." Dearka looked towards Nicol, who broke away from eye-contact with Dearka and Yzak.

"That's true," Yzak added, "true warriors can go into battle with any weapon and come out victorious."

"That's just plain stupid, you know that Yzak?" Miguel interrupted.

"No one asked you blondy, no offense, Dearka."

"Are we finished here?" a voice came from outside the mobile suit dock.

The group looked towards the source of voice. Rau Le Creuset stepped into the mobile suit deck. The teens of his team all came to attention where they stood and saluted Rau. "Sir!" they all reported.

"At rest, everyone. Get into you're pilot suits and stand by," Rau ordered.

"Where are we heading to sir?" Nicol asked.

"Yes sir, and what is our mission this time, sir?" Athrun added.

Rau began to explain the plan to destroy the Federation and Alliance mobile suits, as Johnny Ridden just arrived back on his Musai, Primus. After some minutes, the two confirm each other, and then begin to move out towards the Side 7 direction. Halfway there, they meet with Char's Musai, Camel, and the three battle ships begin there move to Side 7.

On a large radar screen, inside an Earth Alliance cruiser, a group of mercenaries hired by the Earth Alliance detect the movement of Char, Rau, and Johnny's units towards Side 7. Olba Frost sits at his seat and notices the moving units.

_Yo, Shagia, we've got units moving from Zeon and ZAFT territories. Get up here and take a look._ Olba communicated telepathically to his brother.

_Olba, I'll be up in a minute. Get Gai and I'll meet you two on the bridge._ Shagia also responded mentally.

Olba then opened up a channel to another part of the ship. "You, Gai! GAI!"

Gai Murakumo was sleeping in his quarters of the cruiser. He slowly got up and turned on the PA system to talk with Olba. "What is it?"

"We've got some Zeon _and_ ZAFT movement, my brother says he wants to see you here on then bridge as well."

"Alright, give me about a minute, I'm coming," Gai turned off the PA and put on his over shirt. He then opened his door and was joined by Shagia to the bridge.

When they arrived on the bridge, Olba explained to the two about the movement detected. "...so that's what we've got...three cruisers headed towards Federation controlled Side 7."

"Huh, what are they up to?" Shagia thought.

"Let's contact the Alliance, let them know about this movement," Gai suggested.

"Right...they _are_ our contractors after all..." Olba added.

Gai began typing on the computer and set a channel to the Alliance base at Heliopolis. "This is the Frost Mercenary Unit, calling Heliopolis Alliance Base..."

"..." static insued the contact, "...this is Lucrezia Noin of Heliopolis base, go ahead Frost Unit."

Gai exchanged looks with the Frost brothers, and knew that they wanted him to respond. "We've detected enemy movement between PLANT and Side 3 colonies, we suspect...three battleships or cruisers heading towards Side 7, over."

"...long range detections confirm. I'll inform the Federation, thank you, Frost Unit. Lucrezia Noin, out." Noin immediately began retyping on the communication board and opened a channel to the Federation at Side 7. "Federation forces at Side 7, this is Alliance base at Heliopolis, confirm?"

"......this is Federation bases, Side 7, can the Federation be of assistance to the Alliance?" an officer answered the call.

"You guys will need the assistance. We have detected three cruisers or battleships from ZAFT and/or Zeon heading towards Side 7, confirm?"

"...we cannot detect them yet. We'll post the colony on alert, thank you Earth Alliance..."

While the two colonies were exchanging the transmissions, in the middle was a civilian shuttle carrying exchange students from Side 7 to Heliopolis. On board the shuttle, was the young Amuro Ray, Frau Bow, and Garrod Ran. Amongst the occasional jokes Garrod cracks about Amuro and Frau, Amuro, sitting just outside of the cockpit, overhears the pilots picking up the transmission. "...heading towards Side 7, confirm?......We'll post the colony on alert..."

"Cruisers to Side 7?" Amuro said lightly underneath his breath.

"You alright Amuro?" Garrod leans on Amuro's shoulder with his elbow. "Now what's bothering you?"

"I overheard the pilots getting a transmission, from Heliopolis I think..." Amuro's eyes wandered around the ship from the cockpit to his friends.

"What? That can't be true. The Alliance and Federation are at Ceasefire with ZAFT, Amuro," said Frau.

"Yeah, just don't worry about it. Everything will be alright, Amuro," Garrod added.

Just out of the perimeters of Side 7, the Camel, Primus, and Vesalius gathered together and prepared to invade Side 7. Char, at the bridge of the Camel opens a channel to both the Primus and Vesalius; Rau Le Creuset and Johnny Ridden appear on the screens in front of Char. "Gentlemen, we've just reached Side 7 space. We'll commence the attack. My group will enter the colony first, Crimson Lightning's unit will go to the far side of the colony and take on any enemy reinforcements, Le Creuset will remain in between the two and provide support to whichever unit needs it." Both Rau and Johnny nod their heads in approval, and close the line.

Char's Musai entered the colonies defense perimeter, and easily disposed of mobile suit opposition. On the other end, Johnny Ridden's unit opens surprise fire on the units expecting Char. Wile above the cylindrical colony, the Le Creuset team stands by with Rau at the bridge and the rest of his team awaiting deployment in their GINNs.

A Zaku II from Char's unit moves in to the colony wall, and manipulates the mechanism to open the gates. While inside the colony at the adjacent gates, the White Base is in an emergency of evacuation. The hurried White Base crew barely secure the Guncannon, Guntank, and the Gundam to their respective racks, and extract the Core Boosters and Saberfish to make more space. The crew then practically tosses the incomplete scattered parts of a red and blue Gundam styled unit; amongst the yelling of orders and responses, the words "G04 and G05" can be deciphered regarding the several incomplete parts floating into the White Base.

The Zaku II finally finishes manipulating the controls, the hatch opens and the Camel rushes into the colony opening fire to destroy and GM's and Saberfish waiting for them. After completing a makeshift docking procedure, Char boards his red Zaku II and accompanies his three men into the Federation base of Side 7. As they move into the colony, the White Base departs the colony at its top speed to avoid detection. The captain sets the course to Heliopolis, and yells at the crew to "haul ass! Let's go!"

Meanwhile outside, Johnny Ridden is dashing left and right, charging at his opponents with his personal red Zaku II, destroying GM after GM, and Saberfish after Saberfish. Then, a communication from Rau Le Creuset reached to Johnny Ridden, "Crimson Lightning, Char's forces just entered the colony, do you need assistance?"

Johnny Ridden just cut through another Saberfish with his heat hawk, and began to mutter under his breath, "at least we don't have to fight the coordinators." His voice then raised when he heard Rau talking to him, "oh...uh...no sir, we're fine out here on our own." Federation reinforcements showed up in the form of three GM's, and less than a dozen Saberfish and Core Boosters. "We've just got some reinforcements here, that's all." Johnny Ridden then charged into the units with his two allied Zaku IIs.

As Johnny Ridden destroyed unit after unit, the screams of the men drowned out most of the communication lines for the Federation and Zeon frequencies. "...it's the Char! Char the Red Comet is here! It's the Red Comet! Aaaahhhhh!"

"Dammit! I'm not the 'Red Comet!' I'm Johnny Ridden, the Crimson Lighting, remember that!" Johnny yelled as he destroyed more of the units.

Inside the colony, Char's group easily disposed of the GMs and even a few Alliance Daggers in the area. One of Char's Zaku II units identifies an incomplete mobile suit on a large transport truck. The mobile suit: Gundam G-3. The Zaku II opens fire on the unit with its machine gun, barely phasing the armor, and tossed two Cracker grenades to finish off the unit. Amongst the smoke, a red haired girl ran from a building close by, and got into the driver's seat of the truck. When the smoke cleared, the truck was already getting away into a shelter area with the heavily damaged G-3 on back.

Suddenly, a young Side 7 student named Kamille Bidan who was running by, saw the explosions and then ran towards where the prototype mobile suits had been. He climbed into the black colored Gundam Unit 1, and then fully activated the cockpit. "RX-78-1, Gundam. Wow, must be a powerful suit for that kind of number. Alright, let's go...Gundam!" Having already known about how to control a mobile suit, he gets the Gundam to stand up and assesses the events taking shape around him.

"Look, the Federation suit! It's moving!" one Zaku pilot exclaimed.

"I thought it was just incomplete parts!" the other Zaku pilot added.

"We can't capture it, so destroy it. Take out that black suit!" Char ordered his three units.

One Zaku II then immediately charge to the Gundam, emptying all the rounds he could with his Zaku machinegun but to no avail, as the Gundam was unfazed because of its armor. Kamille threw away the shield and pulled out a beam saber and charged the Gundam into hand-to-hand combat. The Gundam's reaction speed surpassed the Zaku II, and Kamille lunged the saber straight into the cockpit, piercing the Zaku II and forcing it to explode on the spot. The other two Zaku surrounded the Gundam with their heat hawks out, and Cracker grenades in the opposite hand. Char himself charged to the black Gundam, placing his Giant Bazooka and heat hawk right at the Gundam's head unit.

"Uh...trapped...shit..." Kamille growled.

"Surrender you're unit, immediately," Char demanded. "I'm sure you don't want to die, soldier."

"I'm not a soldier! And you're **not** gonna get this unit to hurt more people!" Kamille screamed into the communicator.

"...the pilot is a kid? Hey kid! You don't wanna die do you, surrender you're unit and I'll keep you alive! What do you say?" Char demanded.

"...grrr...fine! I'm yours if you promise to leave Side 7, right now!" Kamille proposed.

"You have my word...the word of the Red Comet, kid. You can trust me I'll keep you and this colony alive." Char then lowered his weapons, and his subordinates did the same. They accompanied the Gundam unit 1 back to the Camel, and then immediately departed the colony with Kamille on board.

The Camel and Primus regrouped to the Vesalius, and the commanders opened channels to each other. They all assessed their progress, and exchanged congratulations on the capture of one unit, and then agreed to move on the Heliopolis to take out the Alliance's Gundam units. The cruisers then proceeded in a triangular formation towards Heliopolis.

Minutes after the incidents at Side 7, the White Base has just entered Heliopolis territory, and is detected by the Alliance radar systems. The White Base remained unidentified, as well as the Civilian Shuttle that had just entered range as well.

"We have detected unknown vessels in perimeter. Dispatch unit to identify targets."

"Roger. Archangel here, we're launching." The Alliance battleship Archangel departs the colony and heads towards the objects with its weapons out and ready just incase the targets are hostile. After a few minutes they reach visual and communication range of the White Base and Civilian shuttle. "Unidentified object, this the Earth Alliance battleship Archangel, state you cargo and destinations," the captain demanded.

The captain of the White Base responded politely to his request, "this is the Earth Federation battleship White Base, we've been evacuated from Side 7 with prototype units for transfer to O.M.N.I facilities at Heliopolis. Request accompaniment."

"Accompaniment granted, welcome to Heliopolis, White Base."

"This is the Civilian Transport Shuttle, FA-088, we've got students from Side 7 awaiting exchange party at Heliopolis, over," the captain of FA-088 replied.

"Roger, Archangel will accompany both units. Welcome to Heliopolis."

The Archangel, White Base, and FA-088 docked at the bases at Heliopolis. The Archangel crew and the White Base officers leave their ships and meet inside the main operations rooms of the Heliopolis Base. On the White Base, Bright Noa is left in charge of the White Base. Murrue Ramius, Natarle Badgiruel, and Archangel captain meet with the White Base captain and secondary officers. Mu La Flaga moves to the transport corridor where FA-088 has empties its students into. The students gather around him to hear his briefing, and Mu senses something strange in his mind. Amuro Ray, amongst the students, gets the same feeling; the two then look towards each other, and immediately introduce themselves with a handshake and smile. Mu then begins to brief the students about what had happened, and afterwards they move the students out of the docking bays, and off the base where they were to meet the students from the technical college.

Meeting at a large park on the base just outside of the tram station, the Side 7 students and Heliopolis technical college students exchange their experiences. Three young kids from Heliopolis meet up with three from Side 7. "Hey, how are you doing? I'm Kira Yamato," Kira introduced himself to Amuro Ray with a handshake.

"Oh, I'm Amuro Ray. Nice to meet you, Kira," Amuro returned the greeting.

Garrod then barged into their introductions, "hey, Kira. I'm Garrod, Garrod Ran, good to meet you too." Garrod began shaking Kira's hand as well.

"Yea, good to meet the both of you. These are my friends, Miriallia Haw and Tolle Koenig," Kira pointed out his friends behind him.

Garrod immediately noticed Miriallia, and slided right next to her. "How do you do, nice girl from Heliopolis?"

Mirriallia had a surprised look on her face. "I do...fine...I guess..." she replied in her confusion.

"Yea she does," Tolle put his arm around Miriallias waist. "I'm Tolle, her boy." Miriallia just leaned her head into Tolle's shoulder, to make Garrod jelous.

Garrod formed a pouted face, as if he were saying, _son of bitch!_ But he instead replied as politely as he could, "...you're a lucky guy you know that?" And chuckled with Tolle.

Amuro turned to Frau and prepared to introduce her, "this is Frau Bow, another friend of mine from Side 7."

Frau nodded her head as she walked to Kira and shook his hand, "hi."

Kira nodded as well in acknowledgement, then raised his eyebrow. "Are you two together, or just friends?"

Frau's mind raced with questions and yelling. I'm not just Amuro's friend, I really want him, she said to herself in her mind. "No..." she looked to Amuro.

"We're just friends, Kira," Amuro replied.

"Oh, that's cool, at least you're not like _these_ two," Kira said pointing to Tolle and Miriallia.

"Amuro?! Is that you, Amuro?!" a female voice came from the large crowd of students.

"I know that voice!" Amuro said turning to the source of the voice. "Sayla!"

"Amuro!" Sayla waved as she moved her way through the crowd towards Amuro and Kira's presence. "It's good to see you again Amuro," Sayla said giving Amuro a hug.

"Yea, you too Sayla." Amuro exchanged a mutual hug.

"Frau, you're here too?" Sayla and Frau then exchanged hugs as well.

"Hi Sayla!" Frau responded with her hug.

As the group further exchanged information, a limousine pulled up, next to all the students. Inside, a red haired girl sat down looking out the window towards Kira; opposite of her was young man with short light-brown hair and orange tinted sunglasses. They opened the door, and stepped out to join up with the rest of the class. The young man, Sai Argyle, and the young girl is Fllay Allster.

"Sai, where the hell have you been?" Kira exclaimed to get Sai's attention.

"Kira, there you are, man," Sai moved through the crowd with Fllay towards Kira.

Tolle saw Sai and Fllay approaching together after hearing Kira's call. "...more like 'what the hell have you been doing?' Eh, Sai?" asked Tolle questioning Sai and Fllay's absence.

"Wow, what a gorgeous girl, who is she?" Garrod asked Tolle and Miriallia.

"Oh, you don't know them? That's right, you from Side 7, sorry," Miriallia began to explain. "That's Sai Argyle, he and Kira are practically best pals. And that's his fiancé, Fllay Allster; the daughter of a high-placed Alliance official. There's just rumors about Sai and Fllay doing some things while being together, but they're just rumors; plus," Miriallia began to whisper to Garrod, "everyone knows that Kira has a crush on Fllay..."

"Who wouldn't?" Garrod interrupted.

"...**and**...only a few of us who actually know Fllay, know that she has a crush on Kira, too." Miriallia finished.

"But she's only engaged because of their fathers. Nothing really more." Tolle added.

"Shame for Kira then," Garrod said.

"Hello, Sai, Fllay..." Sayla greeted the two. Sai smiled at the sight of Sayla, while Fllay looked away towards Kira and Amuro again.

"What's with Sai and Sayla?" Garrod asked. "I've never lived here, though I've known Sayla for a while."

Tolle began to explain, "About Sayla. Before Sai and Fllay were engaged by their parents, Sai and Sayla were going out for while, and it was really looking like it would've gone somewhere if their parents didn't intervene."

"Shame, huh?"

The teacher then called for the attention of both groups of students, who have now mixed together. The students then moved to the tram station, and then got on one large tram to take a quick tour of the base before they move on.

Outside of Heliopolis, the Vesalius, Camel, and Primus have arrived with ZAFT two more ZAFT mobile suit cruisers. Inside the operations room of Heliopolis, Mu feels the same sense he had with Amuro, only stronger and more familiar; he instantly recognized this feeling as Rau Le Creuset. Rau, himself felt the same exact feeling in his mind, and also recognized it as Mu La Flaga. While riding on the tram with his new friends, Amuro gets the same feeling in his mind, and puts his hand to his head, trying to figure out who it is that he's feeling. The joint ZAFT and Zeon forces opened fire on targets around Heliopolis, and moved in to invade the colony with mobile suits.

The Vesalius remained at a stationary position just outside of the colony, Rau remained on board while the rest of his team deploys in their GINNs into the colony, one at a time.

At the White Base, Bright Noa calls for emergency preparations due to attack. "Counterattack now! All forces to battle stations! Get me the captain of the Archangel, NOW!" he ordered.

"This is Ensign Badgiruel of the Archangel. What the hell's going on?!" Natarle yelled back to Bright.

"We're under attack from a joint ZAFT and Zeon force! I'm putting the whole of Heliopolis on RED ALERT!"

"Roger! I'm assuming command of the Archangel and deploying into the colony! White Base, deploy to space only if needed!" Natarle ordered back.

"Confirmed! Good luck, Ensign," Bright replied.

"The Alliance doesn't need luck!" Natarle barked back to Bright.

Inside the colony, two battalions of GINNs and three Zaku IIs entered the colony followed by the five from the Le Creuset team. The Archangel deployed inside the colony with a group of Daggers and Leos to attack the invading GINNs and Zakus. Archangel remains airborne, providing support fire to the units on the ground, who are getting massacred by the coordinator piloted GINNs, while the Zakus and the Le Creuset GINNs search for the prototype mobile suits across different parts of the base.

Passing by at an increasing speed, the tram carrying Kira, Amuro, and their friends can't help but watch the chaos of the battle before they can reach the nearest shelter. Suddenly, a GINN and a Dagger begin to do combat some distance in front of the tram.

"STOP THE TRAIN!" Amuro shouted to the driver.

The GINN dodged the Dagger's shots, and cut into the Dagger's torso with its heavy sword, and then takes off, leaving the heavily damaged Dagger dead on the track of the tram. The tram then immediately slammed on its breaks, forcing everyone on the train to fly forward screaming for their lives. Amuro grabbed onto both a pole and Frau, while Garrod held onto Sayla and Tolle. The tram's momentum was too great, and the tram still crushed its front end into the heavily damaged Dagger. Everyone on the tram flew forward, a few of the students fell into the walls of the tram or unto each other.

When the tram came to a complete stop at last, Kira got up and immediately punched out a window to get out. Amuro followed him, carrying Frau with Garrod's help. "How the hell did you do that?" Amuro asked Kira while trying to catch his breath.

Kira was still panting as well, "I just work out...that's all..."

"Oh...let's get everyone else off the tram," Amuro suggested.

The three helped all the students and injured teachers out of the tram, and they all began to walk across the grass and asphalt towards the nearest shelters.

"Garrod, you take them inside, and make sure they're safe, okay?" requested Amuro. "Kira and I are heading back to the base, to help out anyone else, alright?"

"Yo, I can help you guys!" Garrod exclaimed back.

"Then help us by staying here and helping them. You gotta stay strong for everyone here Garrod," Kira explained.

"I don't do bad news, you two better come back _alive_!" Garrod yelled back as he ran with the others inside the shelter.

Kira and Amuro exchanged a nod, and then immediately began dashing back towards the base as if nothing was going to stop them. They jumped fences like hurdles, and continued their sprinting around corners of the Alliance base. As they dashed around a corner, a person was running in the opposite direction and the three bumped into each other with loud "wham."

"Whoa!" Amuro stood up, rubbing his forehead, "why aren't you at a shelter?!"

"Why aren't _you_?" the person said sitting up. Kira tried to help the person up, but the person refused pushing Kira's arms away. The mysterious person lifted its head and revealed itself to be young woman, no older than Kira and Amuro.

"You should really be at shelter at this time!" Kira yelled at the girl.

"Out of my way! I have things to do that don't include you!" she snapped shoving Kira and Amuro out of the way.

"Oh no you don't!" Kira immediately grabbed her arm and prevented her from running away.

"Let me go, dammit!" she screamed.

"You're coming with us to an evacuation shelter!" yelled Amuro.

Amongst the explosions across Heliopolis, the three ran towards an evacuation center, there they shoved the girl into the evacuation pods, where she took the last seat just before the pod began moving into the interior of the colony. Kira and Amuro then turned around and, returned to the base, heading towards the O.M.N.I. construction facilities.

Dagger after Dagger, and Leo after Leo was destroyed by the members of the Le Creuset team and their personal GINNs. Realizing that they were right next to one of the O.M.N.I. facilities, Dearka, Yzak, and Nicol abandon their GINNs next a few Alliance operation buildings, and force them to self-detonate. The three then ran into the O.M.N.I. facilities with rifles, killing any member of the Alliance who opposed them.

"Alright gentlemen," said Yzak with a large grin, "take your pick!" Yzak rushed up a ladder and hopped into the cockpit of one of the three units stored inside the facility. Once inside, Yzak immediately turned on the mobile suit's programs, and started it up. He began to read what appeared on the OS screen, "'General, Unilateral, Neuro-Link, Dispersive, Autonomic, Maneuver.' Whatever...let's see...G-A-T-X, 102, 'Duel,' huh, sounds like my kinda suit!"

Dearka began to read the same thing in his unit. "...GAT-X103, 'Buster'...long-range assault unit," Dearka began chuckling, "this just gets better and better."

Nicol was reading a similar program in the unit he captured. "...'Blitz,'huh...mirage-colloid systems, stealth assault unit, wow. Yzak, I'm bringing mine on full activation, how about you?"

"Let's bring 'em all online!" Yzak yelled back into the communicator. The three gray mobile suits stood up amongst the fire and smoke, their eyes flashed their individual colors. "This is Yzak, you all ready to go and have some fun?"

"Dearka here, good to go, how about you Nicol?" Dearka's unit faced Nicols along with Yzak's.

"I'm all set here. Let's get going guys!" Nicol responded.

"Right, let's try out this here new 'Phase-Shift' Armor, boys!" Yzak ordered. The three once gray units now powered up their Phase-Shift Armor and denoted their true colors. Yzak's Duel became a gray-blue and white color; Dearka's Buster turned to its green, orange, and tan colors; and Nicol's Blitz shifted from it's gray to a Black and red coating.

The Buster unit pulled the gun-launcher and high-energy rifle from its sides and pointed them in opposite directions in preparation to fire on more Alliance suits and buildings. Dearka simply laughed before he was ready to take action, "LET'S ROCK!!!" and Buster began opening fire.

"YEEAAAAAAHHH!!" Yzak yelled in unison with Dearka, and charged towards groups of Leos. Nicol joined in and fired his gleipnir at an enemy Leo, crushing the cockpit and forcing it to explode.

While all of that was transpiring within the colony, outside, the chaos wasn't any different. The superior abilities the coordinators and their GINNs outweighed the abilities of the Alliances Daggers and Leos. Johnny Ridden and his Zaku team were still racking up points that made even the coordinators want to catch up.

"You're not getting anymore!" Lucrezia Noin yelled as she flew into the battle with her Space Leo unit.

"What? More Alliance pests?!" Johnny Ridden snapped as he charged and began dueling with Noin.

Returning to the O.M.N.I. facility, Kira and Amuro are still sprinting everywhere they can to give help to those in need. Running from ground troops, Murrue Ramius was dressed in an engineer uniform armed with a hand gun, constantly looking behind her. As Murrue ran in front of the nearest O.M.N.I. facility, Kira and Amuro were doing the same from the opposite end of the facility, the three suddenly slammed into each other in the middle of the large doors of the facility.

"Hey! What are you doing here?!" she scolded the two.

"Well, we-" Amuro tried to explain.

Oh hell, they're probably my last hope, she exclaimed in her mind. "Both of you, come with me, now!"

"Hey, what about the shelters!" Kira yelled.

"MOVE IT!" she snapped back. Kira and Amuro jumped to her command and followed her into the facility.

Just outside of facility, Athrun and Miguel made a heavy landing with their GINNs. "Miguel, I'm going inside to get one those new units, okay?" Athrun said as he left his GINN and proceeded inside the facility.

"Alright, just make sure that you leave one for me, okay?" Miguel replied as he took off in his GINN to join other ZAFT forces in battle.

Inside the facility, Murrue led Kira & Amuro to one of the three units inside facility. Two of the units were gray, while the last was a lighter gray in the dark lighting and covered with a large tarp. "Here," Murrue said as she scampered up a ladder on one of the gray units, "get inside this unit, NOW!" she barked at Kira and Amuro as they also scampered up the ladder. "Ugh...get-get inside," she panted as she pointed to the cockpit entrance of one unit.

"Amuro, get inside," Kira said.

"Right," Amuro nodded and then dashed to the cockpit of the unit, and then jumped inside.

"Hey, are you alright, ma'am?" Kira asked while trying to tend to Murrue's unseen wounds. "Were you shot?"

"I'm just fine, okay?!" she exclaimed as grabbed her bleeding shoulder, "ugh..."

"You're not fine; let me help you out, okay?" Kira tried to use his hands to apply pressure to her arm, but she slapped his hands away. "You have a lot of pride about pain, don't you?"

Inside the cockpit of the gray unit, Amuro was just sitting in the seat, and began to flip a few switches. The main screen lit finally lit up, and the various digital gauges and other objects appeared. "It's finally on..." he whispered. The screen displayed a few messages as part of the start up program, and Amuro began to quickly read through the different slides of messages. "Let's see...General, Unilateral, Neuro-Link, Dispersive, Autonomic, Maneuver? What the hell is all that?" Amuro continued to go through the slides at a faster pace. "O.M.N.I. Enforcer Unit, GAT-X105, Strike...wow. Let's see if we can get this thing to move." The operating system activates, and Amuro tries to manipulate the controls, but the suit doesn't accept the combination of movements. "Oh come one! Please get up! Come on, hey Kira! This thing isn't working!"

"Hold on, I'll be right there," Kira responded as he turned from Murrue and faced the cockpit.

"HALT right there!" a loud voice came from behind Kira and Murrue, surprising both of them.

Kira and Murrue faced to the source of the demanding voice, and saw a figure in a dark red flight uniform, pointing a rifle at the both of them. Murrue tried to raise her sidearm, but the figure pointed the rifle more to her than Kira.

"I said, halt. Now, I know you don't want to die, so how about you let me take this unit, and maybe you'll live," the figure further demanded as he lifted his face shield, revealing his face.

Kira turned around and looked at the figure. His eyes widened in disbelief as he saw the face of the oppressor; he breathing began to quicken as he slowly hyperventilated some words. "...Athrun?"

The figure stood, with the very same look on his. "Kira...?" he said in the same way. The two stood face to face, at gunpoint of each other, and just exchanged visually their views of each other.


	2. Earth's Gundams

Disclaimer: Fllay or Lacus...Fllay or Lacus...damn!

Astral Age 139, with the creation of new Gundam suits by the Earth Federation and the Earth Alliance, the military groups of PLANT, ZAFT, and the idealist movements from Side 3, the Principality of Zeon, have taken to capturing or destroying the units before any of their opponents can use them. Three of the Alliance's five Gundam's have already been captured by the Le Creuset team of ZAFT, and the Gundam Unit 1 of the Federation and the young Kamille Bidan has been captured by Char Aznable, the legendary Red Comet of Zeon. Caught in the middle, young students of Heliopolis and Side 7 find themselves now taking their place in this war, as we rejoin the meeting of Athrun Zala and Kira Yamato.

"...Athrun?" Kira said, slowly hyperventilating the words.

"...Kira?" Athrun said in the same way, his rifle still pointed towards Murrue. "Wha...what...?"

Murrue took the initiative of the seconds; she pulled out her side arm and aimed at Athrun.

"NO!" Kira screamed as he jumped into Murrue's arms.

"Hey!" she screamed back as she fired off one shot to Athrun before Kira tackled her.

Athrun dodged the bullet and fell off of the mobile suit. He then immediately got up, and began running to the exit of the building, where he then stopped and looked towards Kira and Murrue. Kira sat up, and looked for Athrun; he then saw Athrun standing at the exit of the facility. A sudden explosion on the outside drew Kira's attention away from Athrun, and Athrun disappeared from the facility. "Athrun...what's going on?" Kira whispered to himself. Murrue moaned from pain as she started to sit up, and Kira tried to help her.

"What in the hell were you thinking?!" she scolded Kira. "You let him, a ZAFT soldier get away?!"

Kira remained silent as Amuro joined them. "Here, don't get discouraged ma'am," Amuro said as he helped Murrue to her feet. "Kira, I can't get this thing to work, see if you can do something about it. I'm going to the other unit there. Ma'am, you go with Kira in this unit, okay?"

Murrue sighed and agreed to Amuro's orders. She slowly moved being carried by both Kira and Amuro to the cockpit of the unit they all stood on, and then lowered into the cockpit, where she tried to relax in the seat. Kira joined her shortly and said, "I'm sorry..."

She replied, "For what? The ZAFT soldier?"

"Yea," Kira said.

"It's okay, we'll see to our safety first, right?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Kira nodded as he restarted the computer.

Amuro jumped off of the gray unit and ran towards a whiter unit covered by a tarp sitting on top of large truck. Jumping inside after moving part of the tarp, Amuro noticed one thing about the computer: it was already on. "Look at that...it's on...?" Amuro said as the computer pulsated an online signal on the computer screens. Amuro then put his hands on the controls, and fully started up the unit.

At one of the main catapults on the Alliance bases of Heliopolis, Mu La Flaga was preparing to launch in his mobile armor, Moebius Zero. "This is Mu La Flaga, Moebius Zero launching!" he exclaimed as his weapon was propelled by the catapult inside the colony, out into space. Mu immediately assumed full control of his Moebius Zero, and directed its flight control towards the battle between the joint ZAFT and Zeon forces and the Alliance's forces. "Alright, zafties, let's see what you've got!" he taunted as he deployed the wired guns and opened fire on the multiple GINNs and few Zakus.

As Mu La Flaga and others made their attempts to fend off the attack, reinforcements for the ZAFT had arrived in the form of four mobile suit cruisers arriving at the battle, three of which moved into the colony to deploy their suits inside there. The other units deployed from their cruiser and opened fire on the Alliance suits.

The battle between the Crimson Lightning and Lucrezia Noin heated up more intensely as the battle progressed. Johnny Ridden moved in with his Zaku Bazooka in his right hand, and cracker grenades in the other; he tossed his cracker grenade at Noin in his attempt to defeat her, "take this!" he yelled as he threw the cracker grenade.

"Nice try!" Noin yelled in return as she used her Space Leo's beam rifle to shoot the grenade before it reached her position. "Is that the best you got?" she taunted back as the grenade exploded.

"Ha!" Johnny screamed back as he rapidly fired his bazooka to Noin. With every shot, Johnny closed in making ever shot after the other harder and harder to dodge.

Noin grunted as she tried to maneuver her Leo to dodge the multiple shots. Though more maneuverable in space than a Zaku, she could not keep up with the Crimson Lightning's assault. Suddenly, Noin moved in one direction, but was too late to dodge the last shot made. The primed round hit Noin's Leo on the right side verniers, the explosion destroyed them permanently. "Oh shit, no!" she screamed as her Leo began to spin out of control.

"Now I've gotcha!" Johnny yelled as he threw away his bazooka and armed his Heat Hawk, and then charged at Noin flaring his verniers.

As Noin began to slowly hyperventilate as she pictured her demise in her mind, something flew by on the side of her screen. "Huh?" she scoffed as the object made a sharp turn in seconds. It was a Moebius Zero, piloted by Mu La Flaga; the mobile armor deployed its wired guns to the Crimson Lightning.

"Hey! What the hell?!" Johnny Ridden shouted as he just noticed the Moebius Zero's weapons.

Mu opened fire with his wire guns from four different directions. Johnny Ridden quickly thrust forward in his Zaku, taking only one shot to the left foot of his unit. "Dammit!" Mu exclaimed out of anger of his bad shot.

"Gah! I'm not going down that easy!" Johnny yelled when he quickly kicked Noin's unit in the arm, and dashed towards the Mu. "Take...THIS!"

In the instant that Johnny came after him, Mu sensed the attack coming in his mind, and quickly reacted. As the red Zaku charged with the Heat Hawk, Mu immediately flared his thrusters forward, dodging the slash. Followed behind him, Mu dragged his wire guns right into Johnny Ridden, to which one of them slammed into the Zaku's right shoulder.

Johnny Ridden started to growl as a communication came through. The communication was from Char Aznable, "hey! Retreat Crimson Lightning, they've got down this time!" Char ordered.

"Never! They'll never get the Crimson Lightning!" Johnny Ridden exclaimed back.

"Smarten up, Lieutenant! They're trying way too hard for you to handle in _that_ machine!" Char snapped back.

"Fine! Johnny Ridden, retreating now!" Johnny yelled as he turned tail and fled away from Mu and Noin. Under his breath so that Char wouldn't hear it, Johnny began muttering some things, "...the thing I hate more than fighting alongside **you** is following **your** orders..."

While the Crimson Lightning was retreating towards Char's ship, Char himself stood on the bridge with Kamille by his side. Kamille simply stood and stared at Char, wondering why is he keeping him alive, while Char was just looking out into the distance of Heliopolis, awaiting the Crimson Lightning's return. Kamille tried to think up a question before Char gets suspicious of him. "..Why...why did you...have the Lightning dude retreat?" Kamille started to stumble over his question.

"It's because, when you're a mobile suit pilot," Char turned and looked back at Kamille, "you have to know that any suit has its limits when it goes up against a superior pilot and never-quitting enemies."

Kamille just looked back at Char, and then directed his eyes out back towards the colony. He mind still wandered on what he was doing, alive, and on the ship in Char's presence.

"This will be your first lessons in mobile suit combat," Char said as he too looked back out to Heliopolis and the battles ensuing. "Soon, I'll make you as good as me..."

As Noin was recovered by two Dagger units, Mu headed straight for Heliopolis in order to be re-deployed inside the colony and fight off the ZAFT and Zeon forces in there. While at the same time, at the Vesalius, Rau Le Creuset launches in his CGUE towards Heliopolis.

Inside Heliopolis, smoke from fires and destroyed buildings began to fill the skies of the colony as GINNs and Zakus engaged in combat with Daggers and Leos. Miguel's orange GINN joined with a few other GINNs and were destroying all that they could on the Alliance base; taking out buildings, vehicles, and mobile suits.

On the ground, running from the O.M.N.I. facility, was Athrun Zala. He headed for another large warehouse looking building, and saw a large gray mobile suit, kneeling on one knee just outside of it. Miguel noted he movement, and turned to see Athrun running on the ground towards the suit. "Miguel! Miguel!" Athrun called out.

Miguel kneeled his GINN down to get closer to Athrun before he got to the gray unit. "What happened? Where's your new mobile suit?"

"There ! I'm taking this unit, here!" Athrun shouted back as he ran to the unit.

"Oh man, I was gonna take that new Alliance suit too..." Miguel pouted.

Athrun sat inside the new unit, and immediately turned on the main computer. The OS screen activated, and began displaying messages similar to those of the previous units. "General, Unilateral, Neuro-Link, Dispersive, Autonomic, Maneuver...alright. GAT-X303, 'Aegis' Commander's Unit," Athrun chuckled with a smile at his discovery. "Now you're _my_ Aegis unit, not he Alliances. I'll destroy the Alliance with their own weapon...and bring you vengeance mom..." The Aegis unit stood up, and the Phase-Shift Armor activated, changing the unit from the dark gray, to its new pinkish-red color. The Aegis unit then faced towards Miguel's orange GINN. "Miguel, watch out...the other prototype units may be online and start attacking us," Athrun warned.

"Got it!" Miguel replied as he took off with two other GINNs in another direction away from Athrun. They landed at some large buildings near where the Archangel and White Base were docked at; inside the building, however, the officers of the Archangel were trapped and could not escape without being destroyed. Miguel smiled as he fired the missiles from his GINN's left leg at the building. Amongst the screams of the men and women inside, the building collapsed and smoke and dust continued to fill the air.

Meanwhile, Dearka engaged in combat with some Federation Core Boosters. He shouted his own battle cries as he fired the gun launcher and high energy rifle one at a time to destroy fighter after fighter. "This unit is incredible!" he exclaimed as he continued the destruction of more and more Federation and Alliance forces.

As Dearka was destroying Core Boosters, Yzak was going after a different kind of prey. A large vehicle convoy of two large troop transports, and three jeeps – each carrying officers of the Archangel – sped off as quickly as it could away from the attacking units. Yzak laughed he landed in front of the convoy, forcing the drivers to stop. "No more Alliance scumbags," he said as he aimed his rifle towards the convoy and fired the grenade launcher at the centermost vehicle, annihilating the officers and troops in the explosion.

Nicol was leading a different battle from his hot-headed counterparts. Utilizing the close combat techniques of his Blitz unit, Nicol jabbed his beam saber into the cockpit of a Dagger and watched it explode. In his mind, Nicol could hear the screams of the pilot he just killed. He sighed and began to feel pity in his voice, "...we have their prototypes now, but destroying all these enemies **now** is pointless..."

"What? **Pointless**?! Eliminating all opposition to superior piece by ZAFT is **not** pointless!" Dearka snapped at Nicol.

"Stop being a weakling, Nicol, and do your job: destroy the enemies of the coordinators!" Yzak scolded.

Nearby the O.M.N.I. facility where Amuro and Kira were, a Zaku team under Char's command was getting closer and closer, destroying mobile suit after mobile suit. Inside, Murrue was sitting in the main seat while Kira was trying to find a comfortable position to sit/stand in while he assisted Murrue. Though active, they tried to manipulate the controls to make the unit work, and saw that that was failing. The OS screen read: "Error...Insufficient Command Prompt...Program Finish Required."

"That's great, remind me to thank your Alliance friends for an incomplete operating system," Kira scoffed.

Murrue gave him a mean look as she tried to manipulate the controls again. "It's not use, the unit still won't move."

"Here, let me do some things..." Kira said as he leaned forward and began typing on the main computer, "...GAT-X105 'Strike,' OS...incomplete..." He was typing so fast, Murrue couldn't keep up with the several messages appearing one after the other on the screen.

"What are you doing?" she asked him out her confusion.

Kira kept in typing on the computer, "...I'm modifying the incomplete operating system. Now it will accept the combinations I'll enter with the controls." Kira still continued typing on the computer.

"Oh...you mean _you'll_ be the one who can operate the mobile suit?"

Kira finished typing on the main OS. "Done, and yes, ma'am. I'll be able to pilot this thing now, don't worry."

At the same time inside the white unit, Amuro was quickly going through an auto briefing of the unit to assess the situation. "Nice weapons, RX-78 Beam Rifle," the computer started flashing safety warnings and danger windows, "but I can't use that inside the colony, can I? Let's see, head-mounted machine guns, and a beam saber? I can work with these things!"

One of the Zaku's on Char's team landed nearby with another just a distance away. They opened fire on the facility and the surrounding buildings. Then, a GINN joined landed too and joined them in destroying the facilities. The Zakus continued firing until one of them stopped and noticed something was wrong; the unit looked at the inside the doors of the O.M.N.I. facility, and saw a white unit begin to move and stand up. "Look out! The white mobile suit is moving on its own!" one Zaku II pilot started to scream.

"I thought it was all just unassembled parts!" the other Zaku II pilot repeated.

"Please get up! Come on!" Amuro shouted as he got the white unit to fully stand up. When the unit was completely upright, the eyes of the unit flashed their yellow color.

Next to him, Kira was able to get the unit he and Murrue was in to operate. "Let's see Strike works!" the unit then fully stood up, adjacent to Amuro's.

"Here, activate this," Murrue ordered.

"What is it? 'Phase-Shift Armor?' What the hell is that?" Kira asked.

"It makes this unit impervious to solid weapons. Turn it on or we'll be dead!"

"Alright, yes ma'am!" Kira then activated the Phase-Shift Armor and the once gray Strike unit now turned to the same white colors as Amuro's unit. The eyes flashed the same yellow color, and the two stood there in the shadows of the flames.

Noticing the second white unit, the GINN pilot began to call for reinforcements. "There are two of them! TWO white units! Take them out!" he exclaimed to his Zaku allies.

One of the Zaku II's took aim at the two units. Amuro screamed in fear and opened fire with the head vulcans. The Zaku only leaned back and dodged all the shots. "I'll get you! Ahhhhhhh!" Amuro yelled as he charged his unit to the Zaku with his beam saber. Amuro slashed his weapon into the waist of the Zaku II, completely cutting the unit in two. The explosion of the split Zaku II silenced the scream of the pilot.

"Oh hell!" the GINN pilot yelled as he charged the Strike unit. The GINN pulled out it's heavy sword and lunged to the Strike.

"Look out! Down! Down!" Murrue yelled as she and Kira manipulated the controls, allowing Strike to kneel down. The heavy sword only grazed the top of the right shoulder, but because of the Phase-Shift armor, no physical damage at all was taken.

"What the hell?!" the GINN pilot exclaimed.

"Use the Armor Schneider knives!" Murrue orderd again.

"Right!" Kira replied. The Strike unit deployed the knives from its arms and pulled its right arm back. "Take this!" Kira screamed as he slammed the knife in the right hand just below the head of the GINN. Kira then finished off the GINN by pulling back on the right arm, and thrusting the second knife in the left arm into the cockpit of the GINN.

The pilot of the GINN screamed as the unit exploded in front of the Strike, not even damaging it at all. The remaining Zaku II began running towards the two white units, "you'll pay for what you did to Gene!" the pilot yelled.

"Can I defeat that other one too?" Amuro asked himself out loud. He moved forward with his mobile suit.

"We got you covered Amuro!" said Kira. The two units moved forward to take on the Zaku II. The Zaku II began opening fire with his machine gun at Amuro, but Kira moved in and stabbed the unit with his knife in the right arm, paralyzing the arm and the rest of the suit for a few seconds. Then, Amuro jumped into the air and came crashing down with his beam saber landing the weapon directly into the Zaku II.

"Nnnnnooooooo!" the pilot screamed as his unit too was destroyed.

After the explosion, Murrue began to give Amuro and Kira orders on where to go, "here, head in this direction for my ship, Archangel, okay?"

"Yes ma'am!" the two replied as their units began running amongst the destroyed buildings for the colony docking bays. After only a few seconds on their route, the two were suddenly ambushed by four GINNs. One landed in front of them, a second to their left, and the last two stood behind them.

"Surrender your units or be destroyed!" one of the GINN pilots ordered.

Kira and Amuro didn't even need to think about what they had to do, and immediately attacked the GINNs. Amuro disposed of one with his head vulcans, while Kira charged the two behind them with his knives. Kira punched one of the GINNs right in the head unit, crushing and disabling it entirely, and he immediately kicked the second unit, and jabbed his knife into the GINN. Amuro finished off the last GINN by cutting off its right arm and then disabling the unit with his head vulcans again.

After the last unit fell to the ground and exploded, the two continued to run through the devastated Heliopolis. Before they could get to an elevator unit to take them to higher levels of Heliopolis, another GINN, an orange one pulled in front of them. It was Miguel Aiman, he stood infront of the elevator object with his heavy sword out in his GINNs right arm, and a heavy assault machine gun in the other hand. "So, these are the Earth's Gundams, huh? You may have destroyed those soldiers, but let's see how you do against an ELITE!" he spouted as he charged towards the two.

Amuro dashed to the side, dodging Miguel's attack, and Kira moved moved in the opposite direction. As Miguel dashed by them, he immediately turned his unit around, and fired missiles from his right leg unit at Kira. Amuro immediately took the defensive and fired his head vulcans destroying the missiles before they reached Kira. Kira then charged forward kicked the gun out of Miguel's left hand, and then dashed backwards as Miguel took a swing at Kira with his heavy sword. Amuro now moved in with his beam saber out, charging forward, and clashed saber to sword with Miguel.

"Not happening!" Miguel shouted out to Amuro.

"I have you now!" Kira yelled back

"What?!" Miguel exclaimed as Kira charged into the orange GINN with both knives, crushing them both into the GINN's cockpit. "This can't be the end!!!" Miguel screamed out of defeat as his GINN exploded.

Amongst Kira's and Amuro's panting from fighting their latest opponent, Murrue still continued to give the two orders, "proceed onto the platform. It'll take us up to the higher decks of Heliopolis."

Kira continued panting and then nodded his head in agreement. He waved Strike's hand unit, calling Amuro to follow him, and the two walked onto the platform. Murrue typed some things on the OS, and elevator began to move; the two units were now on their way to the higher levels of the colony.

Inside one of the evacuation pods moving inside the colony, the young girl that Kira and Amuro ran into was sitting in her seat with a mean look on her face. "Father...you traitor..." she said to herself. She then pulled out a small rectangular device, a small radio communicator, and turned it on. "Calling main facility...calling main facility..."

Static ensued the communicator but a voice finally came through. "This is main facility. Lady Ca-"

"Don't say my name!" the girl snapped. "Is ZAFT getting closer to our facility?" she whispered.

"Yes, ma'am. They're progressing towards us quickly, and we're having difficulty with the Alliance soldiers hanging around us, too."

"Damn...we can't afford having our weapons stolen or discovered for that matter..." she continued whispering.

"What do you want us to do, ma'am?"

"I want the Astray protoypes self-detonated. All three of them!" she ordered.

"What about your father?"

"I'll deal with him when I get to Earth, just set them to self detonate as soon as everyone is evacuated!" she started to raise her voice. When other people inside the pod started to look at her, she started to calm down.

"Understood, out!"

Driving through the streets at a fast pace was a non-military jeep with three people inside. At the wheel of the vehicle was a young man with a black outfit and long braided hair. Sitting next to him was on older guy with semi-spiked hair held up by a large head-band, who was trying his best to hold himself to his seat. Behind them was woman not much older than the second man with red hair, glasses, and a large white coat; she too was trying to hold herself down.

"Hey! They invented seat belts for reason you two!" the teen shouted.

"And drivers licens for kids like you, Duo!" the woman shouted back.

"I'm starting to-whoa! Agree with the professor here, Duo!" the guy added.

"Not you too, Lowe! I'm only driving like this to get you two outta here!" Duo responded while speeding past three red lights.

"Duo, now's not the time for your 'god-of-death' routine! Your have to live too sometimes!" the Professor shouted back.

"I never knew you cared!" Duo joked back. "Whoa!" Duo slammed on the brakes, stopping the jeep in front of the Orb facilities.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing man?!" Lowe scolded.

"The base here. This is an Orb base!" Professor said.

"Yea, and it's already been hit by ZAFT!" Duo added. He then suddenly jumped out of the jeep and started to run to the base. "There's wounded soldiers all over the base! We gotta help them, they're colonists too!" Duo shouted as he continued to run to the base.

"Duo wait – god damn it!" Lowe yelled as he too jumped out of the jeep. "Professor, take whoever you can in the jeep and get them to safety!" he yelled as he ran after Duo.

"What? Me? Hey! I can't drive like you two suicide mongers!" she shouted back at Lowe.

After running around for a few minutes, the two suddenly run into another man who was heading for the mobile suit facilities. The three bump right into each other the same way that Murrue, Amuro, and Kira bumped into each other. "Hey, what the hell are you doing, man?" Lowe yelled while rubbing his head.

The man just stood there, rubbing his head too. He then looked to the mobile suit facilities of the Orb base. "You two, can you two pilot a mobile suit?" he immediately questioned.

"What? What kind of question is that?! We have to get you off this colony!" Duo snapped back.

"Look, this is an Orb mobile suit base! We have to save their prototype suits for the sake of the colonies!" the man yelled back. "Can you pilot mobile suits or not?!"

Lowe looked at Duo for only a split second and looked back at the man. "Yea, we can pilot mobile suits-"

"Follow me!" the man said as he led Lowe and Duo into the mobile suit facility. Once inside the abandoned facility, they moved to the main control room to asses the mobile suit specs. "Here they are."

"Hey! What are you doing here?! These suits are set to self-detonate soon!" a man in the control room shouted.

"Wait, you're gonna self-detonate the suits?! You can't! These units must be saved, for the colonies!" the man leading Duo and Lowe yelled back. He then punched the man in the control room, knocking him out cold. "Let's see, abort the self destruct sequence..." as he started typing quickly on the computer, several screens and windows appeared up.

In Duo's mind, he knew that the man couldn't be Natural with that speed and skill, and deducted that the man was a Coordinator. "Hey, you're a Coordinator, so are you doing this on behalf of the Naturals of the colonies too?"

Lowe shifted his eyes, looking at the man too in agreement with Duo's question.

"I am Coordinator, my name is Rondo Gina Sahaku. These three units can help to save the colonies, not just PLANT. I won't let these units get destroyed!" Rondo replied as he slammed his fist on the controls. When he did so, a new window opened on the main screen inside the room. The new window read: "Blue Frame Testbed...Emergency Escape Launch Now." "What?! No!" Rondo yelled.

The large flatbed carrying the Blue colored mobile suit moved downward, and then was covered by a large covering, then slid down a tracking underneath the floor of the facility and outward to its own launcher in the colony. The large pod carrying the Blue unit drifted in space away from the battle at Heliopolis.

"We can find that unit later, you two, get to the other units now, and get out immediately!" Rondo ordered.

"What? Are you crazy?" Lowe yelled back.

"Look, I've downloaded all the mobile suit data into the remaining units, the OS will operate for Naturals and Coordinators, now GO!" Rondo snapped.

Duo and Lowe put on a quick terrified face and then turned around and ran to the Red unit, while Rondo ran to the Gold unit. Duo opened the cockpit hatch, Lowe jumped in, and Duo also jumped in just before the cockpit hatch closed. Rondo got into the cockpit of the Gold unit and then stood his unit up, and immediately flew away. Duo and Lowe looked to Rondo's leave inside the Red unit, and then started running from the smoldering facility to their own ship docked at an end of the colony untouched by the ZAFT invasion.

Outside the Heliopolis colony, the mercenary Frost Team approached to foreign object leaving the colony. They didn't hesitate the pick up the large escape pod, and then started heading away from Heliopolis.

After getting off the elevator unit, Amuro and Kira battled their way through GINNs and Zakus to a large facility in the colony. Suddenly, a Moebius Zero appeared in the skies above them, followed by the Archangel taking off from the large facility.

"Mu La Flaga? Is that you?!" Murrue identified the pilot of the Moebius Zero.

"Murrue Ramius? Are you in one of those units?" Mu replied.

"Yes, what's happening?" she asked.

"No time to talk now, get inside the Archangel!" Natarle ordered from the bridge of the Archangel. "We can't afford to have the remaining prototypes destroyed, get them inside the Archangel!"

Then, more GINNs started showing up around the two prototypes. The units still didn't attack for a few seconds while a larger unit showed up; a CGUE landed in front of the two white units. Rau Le Creuset was inside the CGUE, and smiled as he glared at the two units. "So, this is the Alliance and Federation's Gundams? Let's see exactly what you two are capable of!" Rau taunted as he opened fire on the two units.

Kira and Amuro dodged in opposite directions to evade the shots. Kira posed with his knives deployed and waited for Rau to attack him, while Amruo deployed his beam sabers, and also awaited Rau to attack.

"Now that's more like it!" Rau shouted as he threw away his main rifle and pulled out his CGUEs sword.

As the three units engaged in their triplet duel, the GINNs began attacking the Archangel. Mu La Flaga began defending the Archangel with his Moebius Zero and the assistance of surviving Daggers and Leos. Though the GINNs got close, and a few even damaged parts of the Archangel, they were all eventually destroyed.

Outside the colony, the White Base, under emergency command of Bright Noa, started to provide support fire for the remaining Alliance forces outside. Lucrezia Noin pulled in front of the White Base and opened fire to cover her fellow troops retreating to the White Base. GINNs and Zaku IIs tried to get close to the White Base, but were fended off with beam cannon and rifle fire.

With one final clash, the three dueling units were at a stalemate. Rau's CGUE was in the middle of the two Gundams, his sword blocking both knives of Kira to his right, and his shield holding up against Amuro's beam saber on his left. "Damn, I was careless in fighting these two!" Rau growled.

"This is Car Aznable calling Rau Le Creuset. Commander Creuset, I'm calling the retreat now!" Char ordered.

"No! I won't stop until these units are destroyed or captured!" Rau snapped back to Char.

"Sir! Your team has already reported in capturing four of the five Alliance prototypes! You should retreat now, sir!" Char shouted back.

"I see. I'll be returning to the Vesalius momentarily!" Rau yelled. His CGUE leaned forward slightly, and then flared his verniers forward. Kira and Amuro almost lunged into each other, but stood up immediately to counter. They stood, looking to Rau taking off and flying away from them. "I'll see you two again!" Rau shouted down to Amuro and Kira.

As the colony starts to become unstable from the ongoing invasion, Char ordered all of his forces and ZAFT forces to retreat from the colony. The whole of the ZAFT forces both in and out of the colony were in almost full retreat as their suits tried to find the fastest ways back to their respective battleships.

Meanwhile, at yet another part of the colony, near the Orb facilities was a large construction complex and housing block owned by the Barton Foundation. Inside a large factory building, were three prototype units dubbed "Serpent." Across communication boards inside the Barton Foundation buildings, were the words "self-destruct," and all of the employees evacuated in order to fulfill the order given.

As that transpired, Amuro and Kira were preparing to board the Archangel with the remaining Daggers and Leos. Amuro took off in the Gundam and landed inside of the Archangel's mobile suit carrying bay.

"Kira, it's time to move to the Archangel," Murrue explained.

"Yea, I understand. Heliopolis, my home, is now being destroyed...why?" Kira asked himself before starting to move Strike to the Archangel.

Suddenly, an object appeared both on radar and on the display screens. The object was fast and light red. It sped by the Archangel and landed between the buildings in front of the Strike unit. The unit stood up and stared down the Strike. The light-red unit was the Aegis unit captured by Athrun Zala.

"Kira...Kira Yamato?" Athrun asked.

"Athrun...Athrun Zala?" Kira replied.

"Is that really you Kira? Why are you fighting for the Alliance?" Athrun asked again.

In those seconds that Kira tried to answer, the Barton Foundation detonated their Serpent suits. The explosion echoed throughout the colony as the quakes caused the massive explosion only damaged Heliopolis even more. The colony began collapsing as its large sides broke apart, splitting buildings and streets. Athrun took off, and fled to the nearest escape point that he could in his Aegis unit. Kira remained for a few seconds.

"KIRA! We have to get out of here!" Murrue yelled at him.

"Right..." Kira said as he took off with the Strike and landed inside the Archangel.

The Archangel closed off it's hangar bays after recovering all the units that it could, and proceeded to a point where it can exit the colony. The White Base outside, started to move to farther side of the colony after collecting other mobile suits as well.

The whole of Heliopolis began to explode slightly, and the portions of the colony broke apart. The once great neutral colony was little more than ravaged pieces, now a complete victim in this war.

After Heliopolis completely fell apart, the image was being displayed in dark room. Inside the room stood a large figure, and shorter figure, who stood looking at the screen as the only source of light. One of these men, Professor S formerly of Anaheim Electronics, and the other was Doctor J, once a designer for Neo-Japan.

"So, the Federation and the Alliance have finished their own military gundams?"

"It would seem that way, yes. We'll have to make those finishing touches to our own gundams."

"Yes. ZAFT and the Principality of Zeon can't fight for the colonies over ideals and genetic enhancement, we just have to fight over independence."

"Contact the others, tell them to green-light our pilot search program."

"You have already found yours?"

"Yes, we'll make our move without the Barton Foundation. Though kindness is unnecessary for our new weapons, humanity is still needed for the heart of the pilot, and I fear that my pilot has been too perfect for war since he was born."

"So, we're not going through with 'Operation Meteor?'"

"No, we have our own way of gaining peace and independence for the colonies."

Inside the blackness of large transport ship inside one of the Lagrange Colonies, a large white and blue Gundam with wings was kneeling on the ground. The eyes of the Gundam flashed their eerie green glow.


	3. Traitor to his people

Disclaimer: as a side note…who's the hottest Gundam girl?

Astral Age 139, the neutral colony of Heliopolis has seen its own demise from the attack of joint ZAFT and Principality of Zeon forces against the now teamed up Earth Federation and Alliance. The original objective of the ZAFT and Zeon was to capture or destroy the prototype Earth Gundam units – designed after those used by the Neo-Colony Fighters. With four of the five Alliance Gundams captured by ZAFT, and one by Zeon, this new age of war has taken a surprising turn. In the middle, young civilian teens have found themselves becoming the pilots of the remaining Gundam units, and fighting a war they never wished happened…

Amongst the floating devastated, twisted, and lifeless debris of the neutral colony Heliopolis, the Federation assault carrier White Base & the Alliance battle ship Archangel slowly maneuvered and hid away from the ZAFT and Principality of Zeon forces who also remained amongst the outside of the debris. The Vesalius was the closest to the Alliance & Federation vessels, while the ZAFT & Zeon backup ships trailed behind it, fearful of the floating debris.

"…so…it's come to this, has it?" Rau Le Creuset sighed as he stood with Ades looking out to the debris from the Vesalius bridge.

"It _was_ a neutral colony, sir. But the colony fathers allowed the Alliance to build their new mobile suits within it," Ades lightly replied.

"…and this…was the punishment…" Rau stated as began to grin while observing the colony remnants.

Meanwhile, within the debris field, a space-Leo unit commandeered by Lucrezia Noin was slowly maneuvering through the many large and small chunks of metal. In the hands of her space-Leo, Noin was carrying one of Heliopolis's many escape pods towards the Archangel. Behind her units, was three more space-Leo's and one Dagger unit, all four assisting in carrying two more escape pods and clearing the debris for room to maneuver. As Noin was flying through the debris, she only took deep breaths and sighed at the sight of the destroyed space colony.

Inside the Archangel mobile suit bay, the Strike and Gundam were standing adjacent to one another on an individual rack. The large docking area was already air-locked and atmosphere was normal in the area. As the Strike leaned back and then locked into position, the Gundam piloted by Amuro, was having a difficult time adjusting the Alliance based docking system.

Once the Strike was finished fitting into place, Murrue opened the hatch and then immediately moved out of the cockpit and floated the deck. She stood for only a few seconds, looking back at Strike, when Natarle and the other bridge officers of the Archangel came to greet her. "Ensign Natarle…" Murrue started to speak.

"Ma'am!" Natarle came to the position of attention with the other officers and saluted Murrue.

Murrue returned the salute, and then nodded to Natarle in acknowledgement of her respect. "What's the current situation?" Murrue asked.

As Natarle started to explain what happened to Heliopolis, the Mu La Flaga's Moebius Zero docked into Archangel, with three people in space suits holding onto the large, orange colored mobile armor. Once the Moebius Zero was finally locked into place, Mu opened the hatch to the cockpit and hopped out to meet with the three people that he brought aboard. After exchanging a few quick introductions, the three floated to Murrue and Natarle's position.

"So, that is what the situation is this far?" Murrue responded to Natarle's report.

"Yes, ma'am. The captain…dead…we're all that's left of the Archangel's command structure," Natarle stated.

"So sorry to interrupt, Lieutenant Ramius…" Mu said as he landed next to Natarle and Murrue. "But, who's in charge here?" Mu asked.

Nartarle and Murrue just quickly exchanged glances. Natarle gave Murrue a nod, signifying her relinquished command to Murrue's higher rank. "…I guess I am. What do you need, Lieutenant Flaga?"

"Well…for starters I'd like to have my mobile armor fixed up, and a meal to go with a bed to sleep in..." Mu joked as he smiled at Murrue.

Murrue returned to him a grimmer look. _What the hell is with you?_ she said to in her mind. "…Okay, we'll get started on that. PO Chandra, make the preparations for quartering. PO Murdoch, get started on his Moebius."

"Ma'am!" Petty Officer Chandra II saluted, then turned and walked away.

Murdoch simply called forth one of his engineers, and began to whisper his orders to him.

"Anyway…these are the surviving officers of the White Base," Mu turned to his side and pointed to the three that he brought aboard. "The acting-captain, Federation Ensign Bright Noa," Mu introduced lightly. "The other two, are veteran Federation pilots…Chief Petty Officer Ryu Jose…and Lt. Jr. Grade South Burning."

When Mu was done introducing the trio, they all saluted Murrue Ramius. Murrue then saluted back, and they came to at ease afterwards. "Glad to see the Federation has a sense of command," Murrue commented.

Bright stepped forward to better talk with Murrue and the others. "...Any word from either the Alliance or the Federation?" he began to ask, "we have so far received no communications, but that's probably interference from the debris."

"…Well, that's hard to say. I just arrived on the Archangel myself. But so far…Natarle?" Murru handed to conversation to Natarle.

"…So far, the whole colony of Heliopolis was destroyed because of a large explosion from the interior of the colony. Because of the battle that was ensuing with the ZAFT forces, the colony had already become unstable, the explosion only pushed it to collapse."

"…And any other Alliance or Federation survivors?" South spoke up.

"…no, none as of yet. But we have mobile suits deployed to gather any escape pods that didn't make it to safety," Natarle continued. "We'll need to make compensations with our lack of crew members."

"Same on the White Base," Bright pointed out.

As the group continued their introductory discussions, Noin's space-Leo floated into the large chamber carrying one of the Heliopolis escape pods. As she set the first one down, the next one floated in, and she manipulated her Leo to catch it, and then slowly set it next to the first pod. The third moved in with little difference to the previous two, and Noin did the same movements to place the third next the first two. Noin immediately opened her cockpit, and began to shout out orders. "I want these pods opened, now! Take the civilians to the mess decks, and get any military personnel to work!" she yelled out.

After Amuro finally got the Gundam to dock properly with the Alliance locks, he then opened the cockpit and was preparing to hop out. The escape pods opened up one after the other, and civilians began to move out of them one at a time. Amongst the many survivors, Garrod Ran was accompanying Flay Allster, Sai Argyle, and their other friends towards the exit.

Suddenly, out from the cockpit of the Strike, flew a small mechanical bird, Birdy. The little green robot stated its name as it began to circle around Flay. Intrigued, Flay looked to where Birdy came from, and saw the two Gundams side by side. "Flay, wait-" Sai said as Flay immediately pushed off to the Strike and Gundam. The others soon followed their crimson-haired friend as she landed in the front of the Strike.

The White Base and Archangel officers looked to Flay and her group of friends as the landed between them and the Gundams. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Natarle snapped at them.

"Hey lady, who's the new mobile suit pilot?" Garrod informally asked Natarle.

"Oh yea, I was wondering about that too. Who was piloting the two new suits? Federation or Alliance guys?" Mu asked.

"…Uhh…" Murrue tried to explain but was cut off as a new scene unfolded.

Kira Yamato took a step outside of the cockpit to reveal himself. He smiled down at his friends briefly as he pushed off Strike and floated in the low-gravity air. Flay, still intrigued by Birdy's never-ending circling of her, jumped up to meet him too. "Kira!" she shouted with a smile and arms open.

Kira had a surprised look on his face as Flay grabbed onto him, and gave him a tight hug. "Flay…uhh…hello…" Kira started to mutter slowly. Birdy didn't hesitate to continue to circle the couple as they held together.

"Did you really see what happened to our home? Are you alright? Is everything okay with you?" she questioned Kira. Worry and sorrow filled her eyes.

"Yes, I saw what happened and I **am** just fine. I was using this thing to save who I could," Kira said as he pointed out Strike to Flay.

"…that's…that's a mobile suit. You piloted a mobile suit and saved people?" she continued to interrogate.

"Uh…yea…to protect our home and all of you guys…" Kira further explained.

"…Kira…" Fllay sighed as she hugged Kira again and leaned her head into his chest. Kira could barely hold his complexion as he turned slightly red as Fllay held on. A squiggled smile grew across his face as he slowly returned the gesture.

Garrod, Sai, Sayla, Frau, Tolle, and Miriallia all stared in astonishment. The thought of Kira piloting a mobile suit ran through all of their minds. Each could hardly believe that Kira was capable of something like that; each began to exchange glances with one another, wondering how it was all possible. "Kira…a mobile suit pilot…?" Garrod quietly asked.

"But…he's like…just a teenager…" Sai added. "Kira! How the hell did you pilot this thing?!" Sai shouted out to Kira and Fllay.

Fllay opened her eyes and lifted her head; she then looked from Kira's face, down to Sai's, and she smiled at him. Kira only had a blank expression on his face, barely able to tell his friends what exactly happened; though slightly distracted by Birdy's constant flying.

"Hey everyone!" a voice came from behind Kira and Fllay. Kira and Fllay turned around in the air, and saw Amuro kneeling at the entrance of the Gundam's cockpit. Amuro nodded towards Kira and Kira returned the acknowledgement.

"Amuro!" Frau shouted when she saw Amuro. She almost swooned herself, but was able to keep herself up.

"What the? Amuro?! Amuro's piloting mobile suits too?!" Garrod exclaimed at the sight of Amuro. "What's going on here?!" Garrod pouted as he snapped his fingers as if saying "dammit."

Amuro then jumped down from the Gundam's cockpit, as Kira and Fllay also returned to the deck of the docking bay. They joined all of their friends once they touched the ground, and the noises of their meeting grabbed the attention of others civilians walking by. Three more young men, who were arriving from one of the evacuation pods, joined the group. "Amuro!" and "Kira!" could be deciphered as they ran and joined the little group.

"Kai! Hayato! You guys made it too?" Amuro asked.

"Kuzzey! You're alive too?!" Kira asked at about the same time Amuro asked his question.

As the growing group exchanged stories of what had just recently happened, more events were unfolding between the Federation and Alliance officers at the sight of the young pilots. "Let me get this straight…you let…**kids** assume command of these units?" Bright questioned Murrue.

"Well…I kind of had no other choice at the time. It was strange…" Murrue tried to explain. Natarle was silent with astonishment at her superior officer's actions.

"…They just piloted them so naturally. It was like they were just at the right place at the right time?" Mu added in the form of a question. He raised his eyebrow with intrigue to Kira and Amuro.

"Well…yes…" Murrue's tone died down. "I'd still have to say that thanks to their piloting in those two units, all of us here survived this recent engagement with ZAFT and Zeon."

"…but the tragedy doesn't end there…we still have to figure out what we're now gonna do," South Burning added.

"First, I'd like to talk to those two. Whatever they did with the new units, those two have proven themselves damn good at piloting," Mu stated.

"Just what are you saying?" Natarle began to question Mu's motives.

Mu La Flaga remained silent as he walked to the gathering of teenagers. Followed behind him were the other military officers, each exchanging looks with one another wondering constantly what was Mu talking about. Mu stopped in front of Kira and Amuro and stood smiling at the two teens. Kira and Amuro then turned around and began to exchange smiles with Mu. "So…you two are the one's who piloted the Alliance and Federation's Gundams, huh?"

Both Kira and Amuro sighed as they exchanged glances with each other. In those split-seconds before they could answer, Garrod leaned in front of Mu to interject his own answer in place of their own. "Sir, I'd like to point out that **I** too would've piloted one of the units if I were in the same situation as the other two," he said with a large smile a single finger extended up as if trying to make a specific point.

"I'm pretty sure that you would," Mu chuckled, "but I'm currently more concerned about these two…"

Garrod rolled his eyes as he pouted and leaned back out of Amuro and Kira's way. The two raised an eyebrow at Garrod as he straightened himself out; they then shifted their eyes back to Mu La Flaga.

"It takes a lot of skill to pilot a mobile suit, even I don't pilot them. But seeing you two do so for the very first time in your lives, is amazing, to me," Mu continued on.

"Well…that one there," Murrue pointed to Kira, "he had to complete the operating system of Strike so that it can actually move properly."

"Is that so?" Mu moved closer to Amuro. Something tingled in his mind about Amuro that he remembered when the two first met. Amuro too felt the same feeling in his mind when Mu got closer to him.

"Yes…sir?" Amuro quietly asked Mu. His eyebrows raised in minor surprise.

"You…are something like me. What's you're name?" Mu questioned.

Amuro only paused slightly before he gave an answer to his blonde interrogator. "Amruo…Ray, sir," he replied.

"You have that…feeling for piloting and combat. Perhaps…" Mu stated as he evaluated Amuro on the spot.

Amuro was left with more of a surprised smile on his face; his friends patted his shoulder and Amuro responded with a slight smile. "T-thanks…sir," Amuro replied.

Mu then moved from Amuro and stood in front of Kira. Fllay, Sai, and the others took a step away from Kira to give the evaluator room with the one he was evaluating. "You there on the other hand…what's you're name, kid?"

Kira barely hesitated with his response. He expected Mu to ask the same questions and give to same evaluation he gave Amuro to him. "Kira Yamato, sir."

"Alright, Kira," Mu continued with his interrogation of Kira. "As I was saying…you're something different from Amuro there. I don't get the same feeling from you as I get from him." Mu nodded for Kira to acknowledge what he said; and Kira nodded back. "However, fixing an impaired mobile suits operating system in minutes to get it to fully respond to your commands…is amazing in its own right." Mu started to wrap up is evaluation.

After Mu stated that fact, everyone gathered around them began to somewhat move in to find out more about what was transpiring. Their ears attuned to what was going to be said, and their eyes fixated on the two figures.

"So tell me…you're a Coordinator?" Mu La Flaga asked.

An utterly surprised, dumfounded, and somewhat frightened expressions glared on everyone's faces at the second Mu popped his question upon Kira. At that same time, a few Alliance soldiers armed with rifles standing near the Archangel crew overheard the question directed at Kira; they too looked to who Mu was asking the question, and then immediately pointed their rifles at Kira as a precaution. Seriousness grew on _their_ faces as with most Alliance soldiers who hate Coordinator's so much that they could've joined the Blue Cosmos.

Kira inhaled slightly and raised his head up. "Yes."

The weapons pointed at Kira cocked and were loaded. The soldier's fingers, though extended, were barely touching the trigger.

As their weapons armed, Tolle and Amuro stepped in front of Kira; blocking any direct shot that could be taken. The two were determined to protect their friend.

_Tolle…Armuro…_ Kira said whispered within his mind.

_Kira…you're Coordinator?_ Fllay began to feel sensations of confusion and anger at the same time. The same feelings were true with the rest of Kira's friends.

"You have no right to shoot him. Kira just saved your most of your lives," Amuro stated to the armed soldiers.

"Amuro…they all deserve to know the truth," Kira lightly replied. "I'm only first-generation Coordinator, my parent's are Naturals."

Silence sustained for brief seconds at the statements made.

"Well, that's good enough for me. This kid is alright, by my judgment. His parents are Naturals, and he did save a lot of lives today," Mu pointed out.

"…Lt. Flaga, you can't be serious about this. He's a Coordinator, he could be sympathetic to ZAFT," Natarle said.

"Put your guns down," Murrue ordered the soldiers.

"Lt. Ramius…?" Natarle was now in serious doubt of what was just happening.

"We have no right killing **any** civilian, Coordinator _or_ Natural. He's done enough to earn my trust in him," Murrue said while smiling to Natarle, then to Kira. "Now put your weapons down. That and **order**!"

The soldiers complied with their superior officer. They pointed their weapons away from Kira and towards the ground. Many of them exchanged looks of confusion and frustration.

"…then what is it you would have us do with him…and his friends?" Natarle asked Murrue.

"-well for starters, you should just put these kids with the other civilians in most of rooms aboard the Archangel, and then maybe also a few in the White Base to help save some space. Allow them to rest and recuperate from today. I myself am going to go for a nice meal and shower." Mu turned and walked away from the group to the exit, "I'll leave the rest of the details to you, Lt. Ramius."

Ramius only shared a confused expression on her face in exchange with Mu's quick-witted remark. "Huh? R-right."

Meanwhile, aboard the Vesalius, Athrun Zala was lying in the air, floating above his bed. He looked to the bed next to his, empty with a green ZAFT uniform folded on it. Athrun closed his eyes in pain and agony, and began breathing heavily.

_Miguel…Kira…_ he mentioned in his mind. Athrun sighed and once again looked up to the ceiling of his room.

On the Vesalius' bridge, Rau and Ades were looking to a map of the area. Rau was analyzing possible Alliance or Federation bases that were close by; Ades was trying to raise communications with Char Aznable's and Johnny Ridden's units.

"There…those are the places that they could go to…" Rau grinned as he examined the points.

"Sir?" Ades asked.

"The possible places that they'll head to…are either the Alliance Artemis Base, Federation Luna II…and/or the incomplete Alliance fortress: Barge," Rau pointed out.

"Lt. Aznable and Ridden say that they're going wait for the enemy to move first. Then they'll attack them, sir."

"I see…then we'll do the same. Meanwhile, get the pilots on the bridge, Ades," Rau ordered.

"Yes, sir. Call them up," Ades relayed to a lower soldier on the bridge.

After a few minutes Yzak, Dearka, and Nicol arrived on the bridge. The trio stood around the map with Rau who floated over to join them. Yzak and Dearka each shared the similar expression of pride in their accomplishment of their mission. Nicol stood, and began to search around looking for Athrun.

"Where's Athrun?" Rau asked.

"Don't know, sir. He must be on his way," Yzak answered.

"I'm here, Commander," Athrun answered as he entered the bridge. His head was down while he wore a slight frown on his face.

"Alright, let's begin," Rau began to explain. "First off, a good job on the confiscation of the Alliance units. Now, we have their units and are awaiting our next move."

"Are we gonna search and destroy the enemy, sir?" Dearka smirked.

"No, we're not making the next move. Our group, along with Lt. Aznable and Ridden's units will be waiting for the enemy to move first. _Then_ we'll pursue and attack them," Rau explained.

"I hate sitting and waiting, Commander. We should just go and take them out!" Yzak shouted.

"Calm down, Yzak," Ades ordered.

"Well, it's a much better plan than just sitting around waiting to launch," Dearka added.

"Still…if we move first, the enemy can launch a greater counterattack. Dearka," Nicol pointed out.

"Alright, alright. Hold a minute, everyone. Our plan will remain standing, and we'll be waiting for them to move first, understood?" Rau ordered.

"Yes, sir!" everyone said except for Athrun.

"…understood, sir…" Athrun muttered.

"What's wrong with you, Athrun?" Rau inquired.

"It's nothing sir…"

Rau raised an eyebrow at Athrun. "The rest of you get into your pilot suits and stand by. Athrun, come with me to my quarters," Rau gestured.

As the others saluted Rau and then left the bridge, Athrun followed Rau to his quarters. Nicol glanced back at Athrun before he turned and left his sight. Athrun continued to follow Rau with his head down and his eyes fixated on something beyond just the ground.

When they entered Rau's quarters, Rau Le Creuset sat at his small desk. Athrun just stood in front of the desk, his posture and gestures hadn't changed yet. "What's really wrong with you now?"

"Sir…it's…" Athrun bit his tongue to hold it in.

"It has to do with the recent mission isn't it? The mobile suits that killed Miguel?" Rau asked.

"Yes, sir…it's the pilot of one of the units, sir." Athrun sighed.

"Oh…what about them?" Rau continued to ask.

"I know who one of the pilots are…sir…" Athrun now looked up, to Rau's mask.

"You do? Interesting…who is it?" Rau was now intrigued at the new information.

"…his name is Kira Yamato. He's piloting the Strike unit, and…" Athrun broke off his sentence.

"…well?" Rau was now really curious.

"…and…he's a Coordinator sir. First generation coordinator. Kira and I were once friends long ago...and now-"

"-Now he's fighting on the side of the Alliance and/or Federation?" Rau interrupted.

"Yes, sir. Why...I don't know...this has been the reason as to why I've been down about this mission..." Athrun started to sigh.

"This has become a very interesting turn of events. A Coordinator, fighting for the Earth? Very interesting..." Rau began to think off about other things. he be..." Rau slightly whispered.

"Sir?" Athrun asked.

"Oh! Nothing, forget that last part. But now, what are you going to do about it?" Rau questioned.

Athrun only remained silent. His eyes wandered away from Rau's mask and began to search the floor again.

"Has he betrayed you?"

Athrun now looked back to Rau. His face scarred with questions and despair.

"Or has be betrayed the Coordinators?" Rau grinned. "Your father wouldn't look very lightly to this kind of situation. You know what his answer would be, wouldn't you?"

Athrun took less than a second to find the answer. He knew his father's ways and ideals; after all, it was his father that had Athrun join the ZAFT forces and become an elite. It was his father, and his mother's death that drove Athrun to become the soldier that stood in Rau's office. But now Athrun was thinking about Kira...and old friend that he would always remember. Athrun barely wondered if Kira had betrayed him, and sought to find what Kira was doing. In his mind, Athrun had to choose between his friendship with Kira, or his father's will.

"Well, what are you going to do about Kira?" Rau asked.

"If I can't get him to join ZAFT...I'll kill him, Commander!" Athrun shouted in sorrow.

"Then if that's your decision to do so, make sure you either capture or destroy the Strike unit. Failure is not an option, Athrun Zala," Rau ordered. "Now go and stand by with the others."

"Sir!" Athrun saluted and walked out of Rau Le Creuset's office. His fists were clenched, and he face was solid with seriousness.

On board the Archangel, the vast numbers of civilians were being hearded into the various empty quarters while the group of teens that were just interrogated had settled into their own room. Kira lay in one of the bunk-beds as Amuro was leaning on it as well. Fllay sat with Sai on another bed keeping a distance from Kira, with Sayla and Frau next to them. Garrod stood in the doorway with Kai and Hayato, while Kuzzey leaned next to the bed that Miriallia and Tolle were sitting on. The room was silent, but interrupted with the hustle and bustle of civilians going to their assigned rooms.

"Dude, how is that Kira can actually sleep through all of this?" Kuzzey said breaking the silence.

"Just think of the stuff that he just went through...that we **all** just went through," Miriallia answered back.

"I'm almost falling alseep myself..." Amuro replied.

"Kuzzey, is it that hard to comprehend that Kira is human too?" Garrod interrogated.

"Okay, okay. He's human...but Kira's a _Coordinator_ too. He's agenetically enhanced human being, far greater than all of us now," Kuzzey stated.

Fllay looked up at his statement. Sai and Sayla did the same when Amuro also stated "But being geneticall enhanced to have the potential to be greater than the rest of us."

"I'm just saying, that he's a coordinator and that it's wierd that he's actually sleeping now. Plus, with all he's done...I mean, look at what he did. He was able to modify that one mobile suit's Operating System to make it work and then was able to kill some people," Kuzzey added on.

"What is wrong with you? Do you hate Kira now that he's a coordinator or something?!" Sayla scolded Kuzzey.

Kuzzey only sighed and bowed his head down. His eyes barely closed breaking eye contact with everyone else.

"You shouldn't hate someone just because he's different..." Amuro added.

Kuzzey sighed once again, and didn't even look up. Fllay didn't know what to think about what had just happened. A tear grew in her eye, but she looked down, closing her eyes in order to cover it up.

Meanwhile on the Archangel bridge, Murrue, Natarle, Mu, and Bright were discussing the various situations transpiring. Before them was a large map, displaying various flight paths of both the Archangel and the White Base.

"So, there it is. We have to decide to go the Artemis or Barge - for the Archangel," Natarle pointed out.

"Or head to Luna II for the White Base," Bright added.

"Simply put, we'll have to separate eventually," Mu replied. "We should try heading out at full speed in order to get as far away from the debris field as possible. We could loose some of the enemy in the debris when we escape."

"But you do know that there is a Nazca class out there. She could easily outrun the Archangel and White Base," Murrue pointed out.

"Oh yes...the Vesalius..." Mu's voice died down. "So then what are we going to do when they attack with mobile suits?"

"We do have our own mobile suit forces on the Archangel, but very limited," Natarle replied.

"How many do we have here?" Mu asked.

"We have the Strike unit, four space-Leo's and one Dagger. Plus your Moebius Zero, Mu," Natarle answered.

"What about on the White Base, Bright?" Mu redirected his question.

"Well...as far as I know we have several incomplete mobile suit parts. However we do have the Gundam which is here, one or two GMs, and a prototype Guncannon and Guntank," Bright answered.

"Prototype units? I thought that Guncannons and Guntanks were already mass-produced," Natarle asked in response.

"When Side 7 was assaulted, the Federation forces there basically called for us to dump everything we could into the White Base and go," Bright replied.

"So...what are we going to do about the Gundams?" Mu bluntly asked.

"What do you mean?" Murrue asked.

"For one thing, who's gonna pilot those two units?" Mu asked again.

"Wouldn't you and Lt. Jr. Grade Burning pilot them?" Murrue responded.

"Me?! Oh hell no! I'm a fighter pilot, not a mobile suit pilot."

Murrue was immediately reminded how much she disliked the many cocky pilots in the Alliance. "Then who?"

Mu only took a few seconds to think about it. "Why don't we just get Kira and Amuro to do it? After all, Kira did modify the Strike's operating system and Amuro has proven to be an exceptional pilot."

"Well...I don't know about that," Murrue slowly broke off her sentence.

"Just ask them and find out."

On board the Vesalius, Rau Le Creuset rejoined Ades on the bridge to analyze their next moves.

"Sir, Lt. Aznable has ordered the support units to break away and return to ZAFT and Zeon space, sir," Ades explained.

"Ah...he's setting them to be the decoys?" Rau asked.

"It would seem so, sir. The enemy will think that we've left when most our support forces depart, sir."

"An excellent plan, Red Comet. Excellent plan."

Back on the seemingly overcrowding Archangel, the teens were still contemplating the transpiring events. Kira awoke to the arguments to see his new and old friends taking sides of his hidden past.

"Just admit it, Kuzzey!" Garrod shouted.

"Okay! I don't like coordinator's! You happy?!" Kuzzey shouted back. "How can we expect the Earth to win against humans who are genetically modified?! Huh?"

Fllay was just about to say something when suddenly "where does that leave me, Kuzzey?" Kira interrupted.

"Kira..." Kuzzey's voice died down. The arguing had ceased for a few seconds.

"You don't like me either, despite what friendship we had?" Kira questioned. "Have you any idea what it's like to have a friend that's now your enemy?" Kira climbed out of his bunk and stood next to Amuro.

Kuzzey remained silent, while the rest were looking to one another to find an answer to what Kira meant. They remembered what Kuzzey was saying about coordinators, and when Kira admited to being one. They also were hung up when Kira mentioned having a friend as an enemy.

"Kira, Amuro, do you two have a minute?" Murrue interrupted. "We need you two to do something for us again."

"Are you asking for us to kill again?" Amuro snapped.

"It's just...we would like for you two to be the pilots of the Gundams until we get to an Alliance or Federation base," Murrue explained. She didn't know what else to say to Kira and Amuro other than the truth.

"What's wrong with you? We lived on neutral colonies! Heliopolis-" Kira stated.

"-Side 7, we're all neutral, get it," Amuro added.

"We don't want anything to do with your war!" Kira snapped to Murrue.

"Either way, your staying on this vessel, and now you're a part of this battle," Murrue explained. She started feel bad, regretting dragging the two youth into the batle.

A voice came from behind Murrue, it was Mu La Flaga's voice, "Let me talk to them. You should return to the bridge as acting captain, Murrue."

"...okay...sure..." Murrue said. She turned, looking at Kira and Amuro with apologies in her eyes. She then left them with Mu.

"Look, Kira...I know that is hard for you, and Amuro too. But Murdoch told me to tell you to take care of his machine. Same to you Amuro regarding Gundam," Mu said.

"Is that how it is now? That Strike is mine?" Kira asked in response.

"That's how it's going to be for now until later. And you, Amuro, will have the Gundam to yourself should you really choose to." Mu explained. "You have the talents, so use it."

"...what is it that you really need us to do? Kill again? My answer is no, I can't be asked to do such things," Amuro replied.

"Look you two. Both of you are truly amazing pilots, this is just the point where you two are cast as both protectors and conquerors. This is the time to choose which role to truly play; ever pilot including myself has made that decision," Mu said stepping back. His slight gesture meant he was awaiting Kira and Amuro's "yes" response.

Kira only grunted as he dashed away. He didn't look back to his friends as he left the room and headed straight for the mobile suit docks. Amuro was confused and quickly chased after him to find out what was wrong. After those two had left, the others will now in shock and what Mu and Murrue were asking of their friends. The group of teens exchanged looks of grief and unknown while trying to find an answer.

"You know...supposing that they will make the right decision, the rest of you can help them too. I know that the Archangel and White Base need some crewmembers on the bridges, should you talented kids want to fill the positions. Of course that's voluntary," Mu pointed out. "I won't force you into this war any further without your consent." Mu then turned and left to a different room on the Archangel.

At the mobile suit deck on the Archangel, Kira stood looking at - what is now - his gray Strike Gundam. Amuro walked up and joined him. The two gazed at their weapons, realizing what it is that they are being called to do. "Why are they asking us to do this?" Kira muttered.

"I suppose that it's because they need us now. We've lived dependant on the government to help us, when now they need _us_ to help _them_."Amuro sighed in response.

"Everything that's now happened...everything that has taken place," Kira wandered off in his thoughts.

The two remembered what Mu La Flaga told them:  
_"You two have the talents, so use it."_

Kira continued to gaze at the Strike Gundam. Birdy hopped out of Kira's shirt, and perched itself on his shoulder. Kira thought an answer to Mu's statements. "That doesn't mean I can truly fight in battle."

The two also remembered the other things that Mu said to them:  
_"...you two are cast as both protectors and conquerors. This is the time to choose which role to truly play..."_

"I'm not sure of which role we are now. We conquered men in order to protect ourselves and our friends. And they're asking us to do it again," Amuro stated.

"If it means protecting my friends, I'll do what they ask..." Kira sighed.

"Really? I guess I'd have the same reason to do so as well..." Amuro agreed. The two shook hands once again, and then walked back to the quarters of the Archangel to give Mu their answer.

While going through the corridors of the Archangel, Kira and Amuro ran into Sai, Kuzzey, Tolle, and Miriallia dressed in Alliance uniforms; and also Frau, Sayla, Hayato, Kai, and Garrod in Federation uniforms. The teen all greeted Kira and Amuro with smiles and gestures of hapiness feeling that they made the right choice. "What-what's all this, guys?" Kira and Amuro asked.

"Well," Tolle stepped forward to explain it all, "we knew you two would make a good decision. So we all decided to help out in any way that we can."

"You two aren't the only one's in this war now," Miriallia added.

"Alright, alright. You guys need to go to the bridge, and you guys need to get ready to transfer to the White Base," Jackie Tonomura directed them. They began tofloat away, "you two should head down the hall to get suited for battle. Lt. Flaga's waiting for you there!"

Amuro and Kira gave Tonomura a gesture of acknowledgement and continued down the hallway. When they arrived at the locker-styled looking room, Mu La Flaga was waiting with two different pilots suits folded next to him. Mu himself was already dressed in his signature purple and black suit. He smiled with feeling that the two had truly made the right choice.

"Here," he gestured for Kira, "this is a 'cosmos' Alliance pilot suit for you Kira." Mu handed the blue and white suit to Kira. He then picked up another suit that was mostly white, obviously gesturing towards Amuro. "_This_ is something South gave to me for you. It's a standard federation space-pilot suit," Mu handed the suit to Kira.

"Thanks," the two gestured as they started to try on their new uniforms. Each one trying not to take too much time in doing so.

"So, how does it feel?" Mu asked when the two teens were finished donning their suits.

Kira finished closing the neck piece of his suit, "it's just a little tight, but feels flexible."

"That's how it's supposed to be fitted. What about you, Amuro?" Mu asked.

"Kinda the same. Just a little tight," Amuro responded while trying to pull out the creases in his outfit.

"Well..." Mu examined the two teens quickly, "you two look great, young soldiers your about to become you know..."

Amuro and Kira nodded and agreed. The three then took to flight and left the changing room for the mobile suit deck of the Archangel.

On the Vesalius mobile suit deck, the four remaining elites: Athrun, Yzak, Dearka, and Nicol had already fitted into their red pilot suits, and awaited to move out. Rau came from behind them without his flight suit, but just in his standard white commander's outfit.

"I'm gonna change things up a bit here, boys," Rau said.

The four elites looked to Rau with questionable judgement. Each was trying to figure out what he meant by "change things up a bit."

"Since you really have no mobile suits of your own left," Rau started to point out, "use the Gundam suits that you had stolen."

Yzak and Dearka smirked and grinned at Rau. They had feelings of excitement and gratitude towards Rau's decision. Nicol was only slightly surprised at his commander's decision, and only raised an eyebrow to it. Athrun on the other hand, was not surprised at all; he instead looked to it as a better reason to try and take Kira back to his side.

"Now move it!" Rau ordered with a single salute. His young coordinators saluted back and then took off to the individual units that they had stolen. Once inside, the four awaited preparations to launch in the black of space and battle the Alliance & Federation forces.

Inside the Archangel mobile suit deck, Mu La Flaga was followed by Amuro and Kira to his Moebius Zero. Mu had prepared to go into his cockpit before pointing out to Kira and Amuro where their mobile suits were. "In all your challenges in life, this will be the biggest. Which role did you choose?" Mu stated when he jumped into his mobile armor and closed the hatch.

Kira and Amuro moved to their mobile suits by themselves, and then they too sat into their own individual units, each strapping in to fight. Amuro waited in his unit, and through his view screen watched as Mu launched in his Moebius Zero into space. After the mobile armor cleared, Amuro could barely see the front of the White Base, and saw a small pod - with his friends inside - moving to the Federation ship. Now it was his turn to launch, and Amuro moved Gundam into position on the main launch pad. The lights readying his launch were all red, until the first one shown up on the monitor, _clear_; the next one: _clear_; and the last one: _clear_; finally the word launch displayed, and Amuro manipulated the controls to get the Gundam to launch. "Amuro and Gundam; let's do it!" he yelled as he traveled down the path of the Archangel and out into space; the force of the movement only startled him for that small bit of seconds.

Now Kira's turn had awaited. His mobile suit was now moving into position under large doors above it and to it's side. Murdoch's voice could be heard screaming out "arm the Aile Striker!" and Kira analyzed on his computer what the Aile Strike unit was. He sat and waited for the pack to be put on. As the back wings and booster units attached themselves to Strike, Kira remembered everything he and Mu La Flaga were talking about.  
_In all your challenges in life, this will be the biggest. Which role did you choose?  
_He remembered Mu saying to Kira before they started; the beam rifle and shield were now placed onto Strike's arms, and the Aile Strike unit was fully ready to launch. _Which role did I choose? I'm the protector!_ he said to himself. The same countdown sequence arose infront of Strike and readied the Gundam to launch.

Out in space, the launching of the Gundam had already been detected by the Vesalius, and the Duel, Buster, Blitz, and Aegis units had all launched. They followed different flight patterns to hopefully attack the Archangel and White Base at different yet effective times.

Kira was ready to go, "Kira Yamato! Strike Gundam! Heading out!" he shouted as the Aile Strike unit launched into space.

Ah, there you go everyone! I've finally updated the story, and because this is a drama, I had to put something like this in the story sooner or later. Enjoy this story and the holidays, thanks again for all the support!


	4. Gundam vs Gundam

Disclaimer: …has anyone else had their defenition of "cute" destroyed by Lacus Clyne? I have!

"Kira Yamato! Strike Gundam! Heading out!" Kira shouted as the Aile Strike Gundam sped down the launch pad and out into space.

At the bridge of the Archangel, the main crew was getting the teens acclimated to their new jobs and the same was occurring on board the white base. Miriallia sat at the mobile suit/mobile armor operations console on board the Archangel, and Sayla was doing the same as her counterpart on the White Base. Tolle began his training-in-action at the controls of the Archangel; on the White Base, Garrod was also doing his part as pilot as well. Sai sat with Natarle at the firing control, learning quickly as she took up the pace in explaining to him the control system.

"So, what is it that you want us to do?" said Kai to Bright, the acting-captain. He stood with his pal Hayato. The two teens were dressed in the "cadet" federation uniforms as all their peers were.

"Well, preferably we'd like to know what you _can_ do," Bright replied, barely analyzing the two teens.

"I can help out too you know…" Frau picked into their conversation.

"Well, quickly find something to do that suits you needs. We're in a combat situation right now and-" Bright was suddenly interrupted.

Three kids barged into the White Base bridge. Their loudness and horseplay caught the attention of the crew on the bridge. The three then especially caught the annoyance of Bright. The three stopped and rolled their eyes in front of Bright when they came upon his frowning face.

"Somebody get these three outta here now!" Bright ordered.

"It's okay, mister…captain, sir. I'll take care of them," Frau said.

"It's Bright Noa; and thank you." Bright and Frau only nodded in response to each other as Frau quickly ushered the little ones away off the bridge. The children could only giggle and laugh about Bright's angry face when they finally left the bridge. "Now then, you two. What is it?"

"Well, for starters our friend Amuro is out there fighting. We can fight too, ya know," Hayato suggested.

"Yea, we're not whimps just waiting to get killed on this ship!" Kai snapped.

"Hey, hey. No one's gonna get killed on this ship," Bright said, trying to calm down the two hot-heads. "Is South Burning back yet from the Archangel?" Bright asked out.

"Yes, sir. He's in the docking bay preparing our GM's for launch, sir," a crewmember shouted back.

"So, you wanna fight? Get to the mobile suit deck, and ask for South Burning and tell him that you wanna fight. And make sure you also tell him that Bright sent you," he ordered the two.

"Wow, gonna let us fight already?" Kai smirked.

"We're short on men, now get going you two!" Bright ordered again. To his response, Kai & Hayato only gave him their best (yet sloppiest) salutes, and took off. Behind them at the helm was Garrod, who just quickly looked at Bright and then returned to his assigned duty. "Good, all hands in combat status. What's the result from the battlefields, Sayla?"

"Uh…our Gundam units have just taken off from the Archangel and are due to engage the enemy units…very soon, sir," Sayla responded.

In the middle of the debris field, keeping away from detection, Mu La Flaga and his Moebius Zero were making their way to the Vesalius on radio silence. He sat his cockpit, switching between viewing at his main screen and out into space for full visual confirmation. "Hmm…Creuset's leaving the battle plan to the Red Comet…but…what else is going on?" Mu La Flaga said to himself. "They're changing the plan…Creuset's sent out the Gundam units that he stole!" he started to have the Moebius Zero pick up speed, "I gotta get to Rau Le Creuset before they attack!" he shouted as he maneuvered his mobile armor through the debris.

On board the Archangel, a few of the remaining space-Leos were also preparing for launch. Noin was already getting into one of her units, while the first of the Leos took off into space.

Flying through the debris, Kira and Amuro were waiting to detect the enemy units. Kira's Aile Strike Gundam was a little ahead of Amuro's Gundam; the two were constantly changing positions in order to get out of the way of the debris. "Yo Amuro, this is getting pointless staying the debirs."

"I agree. Let's get out..." Amuro replied. The two Gundams refrained from moving forwards and shifted direction to where they started to fly out of the debris field.

As the two Gundams moved out of the debris field, they were picked up on radar by Athrun and his team. Athrun's Aegis Gundam led in front of the Duel Gundam and Buster Gundam, with Blitz Gundam staying farther in the rear of the group. "We've detected the enemy units!" Athrun shouted out to his allies. "Which one is Kira..." he whispered as he analyzed the screen. One signature read "RX-78-2 Gundam," Athrun shook his head saying, "that' can't be it. It was an Alliance suit..." he then looked at the other signature that read "GAT-X105 Strike GUNDAM," and Athrun immediately recognized it. His eyes widened as he said, "that's Kira! Okay, Dearka, Yzak, Nicol, here's our plan-"

"Wait, I thought that we're going with the 'Red Comet's' plan?" Dearka smirked back.

"We're ZAFT elites. We can go with our own plans!" Athrun shouted back. "My unit will take on the Strike. Yzak, you and the Duel will take on the Gundam; Nicol, move in with your cloaking system up and attack their battleships; and Dearka, have Buster offer long-range support for any of our units. Expect them to send cannon-fodder reinforcements!" Athrun ordered to the other three. His Aegis unit then transformed to it's mobile armor mode and sped towards the Aile Strike unit.

"Roger!" they all responded. And the elites split up and followed Athrun's orders.

On Kira's sensors, he detected the Aegis unit getting closer. The signature read on his screen: "GAT-X303 Aegis GUNDAM" and then he started to remember it. He looked up and gasped when he saw the mobile armor getting closer at an increasing speed. The colors of the unit immediately registered in Kira's mind, and he remembered his best friend Athrun calling out to him from the Aegis unit. "That's Athrun Zala!"

The Aegis unit sped in front of the Aile Strike unit and the two stopped in front of each other. The Aegis immediately transformed out of it's mobile armor mode and stood in front of the Aile Striker. The two floated for a split second before Athrun and Kira would exchange their words. "Kira, what are you doing launching against other coordinators?" Athrun demanded.

"Athrun! This is something that I-" then a large energy blast just missed the front of the Aile Striker. Kira, having been interrupted immediately boosted his unit back away from the Aegis unit.

"What!" Athrun said as he too boosted back. He looked up and saw the Buster Gundam opening fire on Kira's Aile Strike. "Dammit! Dearka! What are you doing!" he shouted.

"Going with my own plan, Athrun. I'm gonna destroy that Strike!" he shouted back as he continued to open fire on Kira's unit. Kira started dashing away and then took aim with him beam rifle and opened fire at Buster. Dearka moved the Buster unit out of the way of Kira's shots and returned fire again. "You can't hit me!"

Meanwhile, Amuro and Yzak were in their own heated fight. Amuro dodged left and right to evade all of Yzak's shots with his beam rifle. Then Yzak shot a grenade at Amuro, who blocked it with his shield but was blown back. Amuro screamed in response and remaneuvered his Gundam to combat Yzak. "Come on! This is way too easy!"

"Ha! I'll show you!" Amuro shouted as he dodged left then up and opened two shots at Yzak. Yzak grunted as he immediately blocked the shots with his shield and then dodged out of the way in order to open fire as well. The two continued to chase each other in circles and around debris constantly exchanging fire.

Athrun then read a new signature on his display. One, then two more of this new signal had appeared on the display. They all read the same mobile suit number: "OZ-06MS." Athrun clenched his teeth and his controls as he then proceeded with his Aegis unit to engage the Leos. "If those are the Alliance suits, then their new battleship is here too..." Athrun said as his Aegis unit once again assumed it's mobile armor form and dashed to the Leos. "Nicol? Are you nearby?" Athrun asked out.

"I'm almost at one of their battleships. There's some Leos thought moving away from me," Nicol responded. His Blitz Gundam had its mirage-colloids activated as he maneuvered through the debris to find the White Base and the Archangel. "You want me to take on the Leos?"

"No, I'll take care of them. You focus on taking out their battleships," Athrun ordered. He Aegis unit was now in position. The Leos had detected it, and began to open fire. Athrun barrel rolled his Aegis unit to the left immediately in response, and then opened fire with his Scylla cannon, instantaneously destroying one of the Leos.

Amongst the screams of the pilot, Noin was only infuriated and charged the Aegis, "Damn you!" she screamed as her Leo dashed towards Aegis, constantly firing.

Athrun moved Aegis out of the way again, and Noin's Leo sped right past him. Athrun then grunted as he pushed the Aegis to speed straight for the other Leo unit. The Aegis's arms opened up quickly, and then grasped onto the Leo. "Take this!" Athrun scolded out as the Aegis ultimately crushed the out-matched Leo.

Then suddenly, during the fight between Dearka and Kira, a powerful beam cannon blasted in between the two. "I found their battleship!" Nicol shouted on his radio, "I'm moving in!"

Dearka was dishonored by Nicol's discovery, "not before I DO!" Dearka shouted back as he fired on more shot at Kira's Aile Strike, and then sped into the debris towards the source of the beam shot.

"Ma'am! Enemy units moving in!" Jackie Tonomura relayed out to Murrue.

"Confirmed! They're mobile suits, ma'am!" Dalida Chandra II relayed as well.

"...Here they come..." Murrue simply muttered. "All hands, Level One Battle Stations!" she ordered out to the whole Archangel. "What units?" she asked Tonomura.

"Detected; X-207 Blitz, ma'am!" Tonomura shouted back. "Second unit! X-103 Buster!"

"Damn, stealth and firepower...Open Fire!" she ordered out.

Then, on the White Base, they detected the Archangel comming under fire. Sayla rushed to confirm all the enemy units detected. "uhh...Bright! The Archangel is under attack!"

"What? Can we give them support fire from here?" Bright shouted out.

"No, sir! We need to move into position!" another crewmember relayed back to Bright.

"Mr. Garrod Ran, move us to the Archangel! Quickly!" Bright ordered to Garrod.

"Yes, sir!" Garrod responded as he maneuvered the controls of the White Base to bring it towards the Archangel.

"As soon as we're in range, open support fire and repel those enemy units!" Bright shouted out.

"Sir!" had been shouted back to him from all over the bridge in light of current combat situation.

The fight between the Duel Gundam and the Gundam continued. Duel continued to open fire every chance it could get a clear shot through all the randomly floating debris. The Gundam did the same and returned fire while making every attempt to block with it's shield and dodge into the debris. Duel shot two shots from his beam rifle again, and then threw its beam rifle to it's left hand and opened fire again; "dammit! Just DIE!" Yzak screamed as he armed a beam saber in Duel's right hand and charged into Amuro and his Gundam. Amuro yelled out in response and then tried to repel Duel with his head vulcans.

"What's that!" Amuro said as every single shot from his head vulcans were repelled or did not effect to the Duel. Then Duel was in range and tried to horizontally slice at the Gundam.

"Ha! Phase-Shift Armor, punk! You can't hurt me!" Yzak chouted as he had Duel take another swing at the Gundam.

Amuro dodged both of the swings towards him, boosting backwards. Amuro tried to fire again with his beam rifle at the Duel Gundam and then boosted away again. Duel dodged away towards the Gundam's left and then returned fire with its Igelstellung head vulcans. The bullets all hit the Gundam, but did next to no damage to the Gundam at all. Yzak started yelling out of confusion to why his shots were ineffective. "Gundamium alloy...it's saves my hide!" Amuro shouted back as he opened fire again with his beam rifle.

Yzak dodged those shots at first, and tried to return fire again with his Igelstellungs, but to no avail. Then suddenly another shot came at Yzak from another direction - it was a green beam that cut straight in front of the Duel Gundam, the bright light of the beam could nearly blind Yzak on the monitor. It was a shot from Kira and his Aile Strike Gundam, who dashed through the debris and continued to open fire on the Duel Gundam. "Stay away from my friends!" Kira shouted as he continued his barrage of beam fire.

"Hey, hey, hey! What makes you think you can take me, STRIKE!" Yzak screamed back. Yzak immediately had the Duel Gundam dash straight for Kira's Aile Strike. From it's left hand, Duel opened fire with his beam rifle and moved quickly into position to attack with his beam saber. The Duel Gundam came down hard, onto Aile Strike, but Kira was able to deflect the attack of the beam saber with his shield. Kira then forced the Aile Strike Gundam to boost forward, pushing the Duel Gundam back and then Kira lifted his shield, putting Yzak into a slight spin. "Dammit!" Yzak shouted as he tried to maneuver the Duel Gundam back into a proper orientation.

"Take this!"Kira shouted as he opened three shots at the Duel Gundam. Two of the shots missed, but the third had his the Duel Gundam in the left shoulder, disabling but not destroying the left arm manipulator.

"Found YA!" Mu la Flaga shouted as he opened fire on the Vesalius with his Moebius Zero. The Moebius had deployed all four of it's gun-barrels to open fire on the Vesalius from multiple directions.

"...Mu la Flaga...only the Hawk of Endymion could be so bold..." Rau le Creuset grinned. "Ades, return fire!"

"Sir!" Ades responded. The Vesalius immmediately returned fire and a heavy barrage of missiles and machine gun fire were spraying into space. The Moebius Zero was able to retract its gun-barrels and then immediately speed away to another position, and then open fire again with it's linear cannon. The barrage from both continued as their battle was fought like David versus Goliath.

"TAKE THIS STRIKE!" Yzak screamed as he moved again with the Duel Gundam's beam saber at Kira again. Amuro opened a single shot to the Duel Gundam that hit it in the left leg, but Yzak didn't stop. Kira dodged Yzak's attack and for a split second, watched as the Duel Gundam floated past the Aile Strike Gundam before bashing the Duel Gundam once again with his shield. Yzak let out a long battle cry as he charged the Duel Gundam yet again at Kira; Kira boosted the Aile Strike Gundam back again, and then opened three more shots to the Duel Gundam. All three shots hit Duel, and forced Yzak to loose his momentum, while taking a hit in the right leg, right shoulder, and the final shot had hit the Duel Gundam in the back. Although heavily damaged, the Duel Gundam was not about to be destroyed yet, for Yzak being a proud ZAFT elite, still had a lot of fight left in him.

"Kira, he won't stop 'till he's dead!" Amuro shouted to Kira.

Kira dodged the Duel Gundam trying to attack the Aile Strike again with its barely functioning right arm. "Or I'm dead with him!" Kira replied as he dodged another swing from the Duel Gundam. Kira then boosted back and prepared to take another shot at the Duel Gundam, then suddenly, and error message appeared on Kira's view screen. "What the hell!" Kira shouted in response, the message indicated something about his energy levels, and Kira then looked at the battery life of the Aile Strike Gundam. The power was below the battle capacity, and then on the screen, flashed "PS Armor: DOWN." Kira could only shout a long-going "NO!" as his Aile Strike Gundam lost it's red, white, and blue color scheme; and then phased-down to it's old standard gray on gray color schemes.

"Ha! You're Phase-Shift Armor's gone sucker! Now you're mine!" Yzak shouted as he charged to the Aile Strike Gundam. But then he was interrupted, the Aegis unit had shown up and then immediately grasped onto the Strike Gundam. "Hey! Athrun, what the hell are you doing! That's my target now!" Yzak scolded to Athrun.

"I'm doing what I need to do! I'm capturing the Strike Gundam and it's pilot, Yzak!" Athrun snapped back as his Aegis unit in it's mobile armor mode grappled the phase-shift-less Aile Strike Gundam.

"White Base, Archangel, whoever! Do you copy? Kira's in trouble, his Gundam went gray!" Amuro tried to communicate.

"Amuro! This is Sayla, come back the White Base, we need your help, quickly!" Sayla responded on the transponder.

"What? What about Kira!" Amuro shouted back.

"The Archangel's got a plan, we just need you to fend off these mobile suits!" Sayla reported back to Amuro.

"Roger! Hang in there Kira, help is on the way!" Amuro said as he boosted the Gundam the head for the White Base and the Archangel.

In the middle of his barrage on the Vesalius, Mu la Flaga was interrupted by a communication from the Archangel. "What? Kira's in trouble? Alright, I'm on my way!" Mu la Flaga responded as he retracted his gun-barrels, and then sped for the location of the Archangel.

"Don't let him get away! He's heading back to the Archangel! Where's the Red Comet!" Rau ordered out as the Vesalius started to speed up and chase the Moebius Zero through the debirs field.

"We should kill the Strike pilot and destroy the damn Strike Gundam! They're all threats to ZAFT and the PLANTs!" Yzak snapped at Athrun. Yzak's Duel Gundam was in position to yet again charge at the Aile Strike Gundam should the Aegis unit let go.

"He's comming with me, Yzak! That's the plan!" Athrun shouted to Yzak.

"Like hell it is!" Yzak snapped again.

The battle between the Archangel & White Base versus the continuous strikes from Blitz and Buster was only growing stronger and more destructive. Another GM unit had launched from the White Base but was immediately destroyed as soon as it left entered space from a shot by the Buster Gundam. The Blitz Gundam has stayed in and out of cloak making continuous attacks on the Archange's Igelstellung machine cannons, and evading the barrage itself.

"Wait for it, there!" Sai shouted as the Archangel opened fire at the Blitz Gundam as soon as it decloaked. Nicol detected the shots fired and then immediately boosted away, evading them. Blitz then didn't hesistate though to open fire on the Igelstellungs that Sai was controlling with Blitz's beam rifle and then destroy it.

Another beam shot came across the front of Blitz. The purple-pink glow was a distance away, but very noticible and worth the reason to dodge. Nicol gasped as he looked for where the shot had come from. He saw a white figure moving through space heading straight for him - it was Amuro and his Gundam. "I'm back!" Amuro shouted as he opened fire on Blitz again with his beam rifle. Nicol immediately dodged all the shots and reactivated his mirrage colloids and then disappeared, retreating away. The only unit left was Buster who was opening fire on the White Base continuously with his beam rifles.

"Hahaha! Eat this you damn Natural SCUM!" Dearka was chouting as he continued his own barrage. Then, a signal flashed on his monitor, indicating an enemy behind him. "What, you think you can-"

"Watch this junior!" Mu la Flaga taunted as he opened fire with his Moebius Zero. The Buster Gundam stopped firing and started to dodge the shots. The Moebius Zero deployed its gun-barrels and then fired on the Buster Gundam from five different directions. Buster was able to barely move away from all the shots.

"Dammit Buster, your a ass is a little slow there!" Dearka tried to return fire, but was forced to dodge another shot that had come up from behind from Amuro chasing him down. "Damn, yo Athrun, Yzak...I'm pulling back, running out of energy!" Dearka shouted into his communicator as he boosted in retreat while also phase-shifting down.

Meanwhile, Yzak and Athrun were still having their argument over Strike and Kira. Athrun has his Aegis unit start to move the flailing Aile Strike Gundam in the directionof the Vesalius as Yzak followed, extremely pissed off. "Let me take care of the Strike Gundam, I'll make it quick and painless for the pilot!" Yzak laughed.

"NO! I'm taking him hostage!" Athrun shouted back. "...Kira...this is the only way I can help you..." Athrun quietly said to Kira as the Aegis continued to carry the Aile Strike Gundam.

"Kira," Mu's voice got through to Kira, who was still trying to get the Strike Gundam to move. "When I say, immediately break away from the X-303. Eject you're Aile-Striker pack 'cause I've got a present for you!"

"Mu, what's going-" Kira tried to clarify the situation.

"NOW!" Mu la Flaga shouted as his Moebius Zero came up behind the Aegis and the Duel Gundam. His Moebius was modified and had the Launcher-Strike pack equipped the back of his unit. He then ejected the Launcher-Strike pack towards the Aegis unit.

Kira shouted out as he forced the controls of the Aile Strike Gundam and was able to set himself free from the grasp of the Aegis Gundam. Kira then used his little energy left to boost to the Launcher pack while ejecting his Aile-Striker pack.

"What the hell!" Athrun shouted as every had transpired within a few seconds. Yzak was silented with surprise as the events took place.

Kira had the Strike Gundam fully dock with the Launcher-Striker Pack. The energy gauge in Kira's cockpit filled up, and the Strike Gundam had re-activated it's Phase Shift Armor.

At the same time, behind the Duel Gundam and the Aegis Gundam, the Vesalius was in clear veiw and had already launched a barrage of missiles for Kira's Strike Gundam. All 12 of the missiles launched had stricken the Strike Gundam just before the Phase Shift Armor had fully activated. The explosion of missiles caused mild masses of smoke that had lasted for only a few seconds. When the smoke had cleared, and fully Phase-Shifted and completely online Launcher Strike Gundam was floating in space - it's eyes flashed back on they're eerie yellow color.

Yzak's mind and body were filled with both rage and surprise at the same time; the tension on him was so great that he couldn't even react to the Strike Gundam. Athrun as well could barely react as he peered into the eyes of the Strike Gundam, "Kira!" he shouted as he tried to charge the Launcher Strike Gundam; but to no avail as Yzak was actually able to regain his senses and start to use the Duel Gundam to charge the new Strike.

In that instant as Yzak blocked Athrun's charge with his own, Kira just knew what to do. He had the Strike wield the Agni Pulse Cannon in both hands and aim directly for the Duel Gundam. "TAKE THIS!" Kira said as he prepared to fire; Yzak saw Strike aiming at him again, but it was too late. The Strike Gundam had fired its Agni Pulse Cannon directly at the Duel Gundam.

"SHIT!" Yzak shouted as he barely moved out of the way, the power a size of the blast still grazed across the shoulder and chest of the Duel Gundam. The blast of the pulse cannon still continued, and struck the Vesalius on the starboard bow, causing heavy damage.

"Yzak! Kira!" Athrun shouted, she then took the Aegis Gundam out of mobile armor mode and then grabbed the remains of the Duel Gundam. He took one last look at the Strike Gundam and then took off immediately heading back for the damaged Vesalius.

Kira prepared to fire again, but Mu interrupted him. "Don't shoot Kira. Rau le Creuset knows he's been beaten, he's they're all retreating," Mu reassured Kira. The two watched for only a second as the Vesalius had turned around after collecting the last two Gundams and then began it's retreat. Then the two had taken off heading back for the White Base and the Archangel.

On Vesalius, Yzak slammed Athrun against the lockers in the Vesalius preparation rooms. "God damn you! What the hell is your problem, Athrun! We could've destroyed that damn STRIKE!" Yzak scolded.

Dearka and Nicol were present too. Nicol tried to sit down while Dearka was leaning against another locker. "He has a damn point, Athrun. Why did you want to let the enemy live, particularly that Strike and it's pilot."

Athrun remained silent.

"Well, we couldn't even destroy the other Gundam as well, ya know..." Nicol added.

"No thanks to you for being the first to retreat," Yzak snapped back. "As for **you! **Athrun, answer me! Why won't you destroy STRIKE!"

Athrun tried to remain silent. He then shoved Yzak off of him and towards Dearka, "Get off! I won't destroy Strike so long as I don't have a full reason to!" he snapped back to Yzak. Athrun then tried to calm himself down and left the preparation room heading down the halls of the Vesalius for his own room.

"The hell is his problem?" Dearka inquired.

"...Something about Strike is making him hold back..." Nicol lightly said as he started to undo his pilot suit.

At the bridge of the Vesalius, a furious Rau le Creuset was trying to raise communications with Char Aznable. "Where the hell is Lt. Aznable!" Rau shouted on the bridge.

A single soldier was able to respond, "sir, we have a communication from Lt. Aznable's ship, sir!"

"Put it through," Rau ordered, his voice had became calmed and deepened.

"...Com...der...set...we've...enga-...ith...lliance...cenary unit! We-...arely...hol-...off!" Char was explaining through his communication. His communication was scrambled and incomplete due to the debris.

"Dammit. Lt. Aznable, what's happening out there? Where are you!" Rau demanded. "Boost the signal power!"

"Sir!" a soldier responded.

"We're at the outskirts of Heliopolis, Lt. Ridden's unit is too far for support, but we're doing what we can to fend off this Alliance mercenary unit. They're actually posing a challenge," Char continued to explain.

"Huh, we've already sustained heavy damage, but are going to join you soon," Rau assured Char.

"Don't worry, we're fending off the damn mercs! See you soon Commander. Lt. Aznable out!" Char ended his transmission.

After all of those events had transpired, a single ship was trying to make it's way through the debris field of Heliopolis. It was a Junk Guild vessel, and a member of the Sweeper Group - a colony based team that had mobile suits of their ownthat junked and scavanged several and any kind of old weapons or scraps from the military or civilians. The Sweepers/Junk Guild were also members of a secret group called the Colony Rebellion Forces - a group that was concerned with finding any means to free all colonies of space from the dictatorships of Earth, and all dictatorships for that matter.

On board this single ship, was the recovered Astray Red Frame, which was undergoing a kind of full spectrum analysis of it and its systems on the mobile suit deck of the ship. Lowe Guele was sitting in the cockpit analyzing the OS of the mobile suit. Out on the deck, at the base of the Red Frame was Duo Maxwell, still decked out in his black outfit and analyzing the data collected.

"What are you up to, Duo?" a young kid asked from behind Duo.

"Whoa...watch it Judau. I'm busy," Duo tried to brush him off.

"Yes, I can see that, busy doing what? And where did you and Lowe get _that_?" Judau questioned Dwo.

"Oh that big red machine? Some Coordinator gave this thing to us just before Helio got destroyed. He said something about how it can 'help save the colonies' and not just the PLANTs or something like that," Duo explained.

"Do you believe that?" Judau continued to ask.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. But what I do know is that Lowe is the one who's staked all dibs on owning this thing," Duo sighed.

"Crap, here I wanted a mobile suit of my own too..."

"There you go again. You and Uso only dream of piloting mobile suits, and never do your jobs," Duo smirked.

"Hey, we're only a year younger than you. Plus you already know how to pilot a mobile suit anyway, when do we get our chance?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I only _know _how to pilot a suit, I don't _own _one," Duo explained.

"That can change, you know?" a female voice came from behind Duo.

Duo nearly jumped at the calm and sexy female voice. He turned around expecting a hot girl but found his face nearly at level with The Professors breasts. He face clenched and he looked up at The Professor, "jeez, Professor! What's wrong with you!"

She only sighed and started to play with her crimson hair. "You have a call, Duo. It's _him_." A slightly surprised face grew on Duo, and he then took off and left the mobile suit deck.

Lowe noticed The professor was out on the mobile suit deck, and came down from the Astray Red's cockpit to join her and Judau. Lowe then landed beside her and then noticed her twisting her hair slightly, so he sighed before asking her with a slight grin, "so...Professor...is it true that when women play with their hair they're thinking about sex?"

In a matter of less than three seconds, The Professor stopped twisting her hair, widened her eyes, and then immediately slapped Lowe across the face with the back of her hand. Lowe only shouted in pain when her hand left contact with his cheek.

In a separate room of the ship, Duo was opened up a communication with _him_. He typed on the console a few times, and then an image appeared on the screen in front of him; it was a dark figure of a short man with a strange hair style that had looked a lot like a large umbrella on his head. "Hey-hey, Doctor S, what's up?" Duo chuckled as he greeted the Doctor.

"Duo...the colonies need you, and we've got something that you may need as 'the Great Destroyer...'" Doctor S sighed.

"That's 'God of Death,' Doc...so what's the mission?" Duo smirked.


End file.
